Transcendant Darkness
by g3nesis1
Summary: with Encaru] After the completion of a mission, Seras and her soldiers find one remaining survivor. What effect will this survivor have on the Hellsing Organization? What is he? You thought Alucard was badwait until you see Seras. I suck at summaries.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Logan lived in a quiet little neighborhood in a quiet little apartment where nothing ever happened, he liked it that way it was the only way he could get a moments rest he liked England far better than America, although that was where he was created, his piece and quiet was becoming a routine almost right up until death and destruction came to his front door, he had seen a few of the people looking somewhat sickly one night as he arrived home from work he sighed figuring a cold was just in the air up until he heard a knock on his door, he picked up his silenced .45 and approached the door with his hand behind him concealing the weapon when he opened the door he was slammed into by a horrible looking thing that resembled no living thing he had ever seen he backed away his instincts taking over and he fired 2 rounds into the thing it only moved back slightly and then he saw it through the door there were at least 20 of these things all breaking into apartments and dragging people out of them and bringing them... somewhere he didn't see he jump kicked the thing in the head which came completely off and he began to run down the hallway, he had been created as a solder trained and trained again, he began running tactical scenario's in his mind all of them ended badly so he leapt to the ceiling and pressing his hands and feet against the wall and shoving his .45 in his pocket he waited, watching observing their movements wondering what the fuck was going on and who or what these things were.

The door was busted down and in rolled in a small army of troops, guns ready and loaded. Their uniform said, "HELLSING ORGANIZATION". "You know the mission," one said behind his mask. "Search and destroy." He divided them up into threes to walk over the house of a thousand walking corpses. Gunfire was heard all over the place; ghouls had overran it and it was so sudden, that it gave suspicion that the main vampire was somewhere near and had planned this thoroughly. One of the groups of troops came into one of the open apartments, blasting away at the rolling heads of the ghouls and some of their victims. Of course, they had to. It was mercy, plus... they'd just end up killing them anyway. It was thought that they'd want to die as a human than a rotting, lifeless brainless zombie.

After a couple of minutes, the apartments on one wing were completely empty and full of piling dust. It was a quick operation, it was meant to be. Hopefully, they could get out with any problems.

"Wait..."One of the men said, pointing his gun to the ceiling."...What the fuck is that?"

Logan saw the group of military solders run through the apartments whatever they were firing was certainly more effective than his .45 hallow points, he watched them, they moved quickly and efficiently optimized for CQC but he could see a few holes in their defense. he saw a group of them standing below him conversing and just then his shoulder gave way just a little sending dust down and then the flashlight blinded him and he dropped to the floor crouched and in a fighting position gun drawn and knife at the ready.

In instinct, the troops started firing at the unknown creature. Yes, he looked human... but even a child could be a blood thirsty fiend. They started to back up, reloading quickly.

Seras turned her head, hearing more gunfire than usual. She cocked a brow, her now long blonde hair falling into her left eye. She grabbed one of her guns and walked in, her crimson eyes piercing the darkness easily.

He saw their fingers tense a millisecond before they fired but that was enough he dropped his gun and flipped up landing behind one giving 4 chops to the man swiftly 2 to his lungs and 2 to his arm causing him to drop the gun he leapt into the air and jump kicked him sending him flying into another, who tumbled to the ground and he saw another figure in the shadows he had no time to analyze but he ran up and kicking another solder several times he striped his weapon and cart wheeling he picked up another. Running forward he double kicked the last two men in the head and sent them into the wall he now had 2 automatic rifles and the person was walking forward and then it spoke, "Very interesting you managed to avoid being turned into a ghoul and then defeated an entire squadron of the humans? You may be worthy of becoming my new fledgling how faci--," was all he got out as Logan opened fire with both guns running up and walking up the wall and onto the ceiling he kicked off and landed behind the now seething vampire and stuck the twin barrels to the things head pushing the barrels into its now shocked eyes as the thing turned and fired the rest of the clip dry to his amazement he evaporated into dust.

Seras destroyed every single damn wall and door in her way, the wood and cement simply fading into darkness as she walked forwardly straight. Her eyes fell on the group of troops, mostly unharmed but unconscious. No vampire would do that, or at least... she wouldn't. She looked up, her eyes focusing on another figure in the darkness. She pulled her gun up, the bright steel shining in the moonlight waving in from the side windows of the apartment hallway. She could smell death, and she smiled... It wasn't the vampire, she could feel that he had already been killed... but by this one? She stepped out of the darkness, dim light falling over her slim, tall figure. "So you knocked out my troops, _and_ killed the master vampire?" She pulled the hammer back. Her red orbs narrowed. "Tell me who you are, what you are, how you got here, and why the hell you aren't dead yet? And maybe I just might keep it that way..." She moistened her pink lips.

Logan stood still he hadn't sensed her coming who the fuck was she an x series? Had they finally tracked them down but then what the hell were these? and why the Hellsing logo whatever that was they usually went by the name X-life corporation he looked closely to her gun it was unknown to him but that's not really unexpected he wasn't keeping up on the latest and greatest tools for killing anymore that and her red eyes, "its rather rude to request so much before introducing yourself what series are you? N? X? What or are you a new prototype, NX? What's this Hellsing thing? Think a name change would make you more stylish or what?"

"All you need to know," she stepped forward, her fangs glistening in the light as well... so white and dangerously sharp. "Is that I will kill you if you don't tell me your name... Now." She ordered coldly. "Whatever the hell this NX is, do you really think you'd still be alive... if I was what you think I am?" She smirked. "Now..." She said. "Name!"

Logan considered his options but again he was cornered with no definite way out and he had no clue how fast she was, "I suppose even if you were you wouldn't need my name, it would have been drilled into your head as well as my picture identification and barcode, so my name is Logan, the dead people well they were rude and I hate rude people and your solders, well they just started shooting so I had to take them down and the vampire or whatever you termed him well he just pissed me off, next?"

"Logan..." She stepped forward and looked over, seeing a few of the soldiers coming to. She growled. "Get up!" She roared at them. "Look around, make sure there aren't any loose ends and get back to the truck." She ordered and she turned back to Logan. "You're the only one we found alive in this dump." She said. She looked over him. "It looks like you weren't bit... or scratched, so I have no reason to kill you. Although, it would still be fun." She laughed and pulled the hammer back down into a safe position, and placed it back in her holster. "You're coming with us. Let Sir Integra decide what we should do with you... By the way you explain yourself and your moves... she may want to keep you. Heh, have fun with that one." She turned around but paused. "...I said, you're coming with us... so let's get a move on. We don't have all goddamn night." She grinned playfully.

Logan smiled and said, "Umm gee thanks for the offer to go to this clandestine Para-military facility but how but no way in hell." by the time the last word was spoken he was gone he got out onto the roof and leapt to another one, he had a number of moves he could use but for now he had no choice but escape and evade, thankfully when the woman lowered her guard he had picked up another 2 assault rifles and now he stopped for a moment to check their ammo, both full he smiled and leapt to another roof.

She appeared in front of him and laughed. "Heh, you must think I'm really stupid. Do you? Aw, you shouldn't." She shook her head. "Now, now, now... By all means, if you want me to kill you... hey," she shrugged. "No problem. I can... and I'll just tell Sir Integra that you were bit or scratched. It's Mercy, don't you know?" She stepped forward. "Don't think that just because I'm a woman, that I can't kick your damn scrawny ass." She grinned, a shadow morphing into a raven as it perched onto her shoulder. Her eyes brightened. "Now, come with me. If she doesn't want you in the damn thing, I'll just let you go. It's not like we can force you to stay there, but we can force you to come with us... because of what you seen and what you know. Plus, we have to have our medical team look over you. Standard procedure, you know? God... it's not like I'm going to bite you and drain you dry..." She paused. "...Unless she lets me." She laughed. "But, I doubt it... So," she sighed, looking out to the truck as the soldiers were loaded in. "We can either do this the hard way, or the easy way... Either one is fun for me."

"You must think I'm an idiot if you think for one moment I am afraid of you or that I will go with you I mean seriously do you have a brain defect or something? number one I have 2 fully loaded automatic assault rifles pointed at your head loaded with your organizations ammunition which from what I've observed can take out anything, you've got some neat tricks ill give you that, and as far as for what I have scene it isn't anything all that special, I was born on a battlefield death and destruction is my true home so this, really not to spectacular so drop the dramatics, this isn't about you being a woman this isn't about me wanting a fight this is about me not going with you period now back off or I will fire."

"God!" She roared. "DO I REALLY HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY?!" She screamed, the night frightened with thunder. "Come with us, or I will kill you. Go ahead, fire fucker. See if it hits me. If you don't want to fight, come to the damn mansion. You don't even have to go in the damn truck with us. The team has to check you out and once we get the word you're okay, you can be released. Are you fucked up on speed or something? Didn't you hear me the first time? I'm not going to hurt you unless you give me a reason to. I have my orders, and truthfully, I don't care what you've been through and I don't care where you born..." She sighed. "Battlefield of death, my ass!" She mocked. "Now," she sighed a heavy sigh. Really getting tired of this fucking human already. She thought Alucard was bad. Boy, was she wrong.

Ferguson stepped out of the truck, "VICTORIA!" He screamed. She growled. "It's not like I'm asking you to lie down in front of a damn truck. Fucking humans, damn. Always have to be so damn complicated. Either you come with me now, or my master comes and gets you and Oh, you don't want that." She laughed, amused. "Heh, that'll be a show." She started to laugh. "Ooh, yeah.. That would be great. But he'd be awfully angry if he had to waste his time coming to get a human, you see... The Undead King is very busy this time of year..."

She gave another exaggerated sigh and the guns turned a bright ember orange. "Or I could just do that..." She laughed and shrugged. "I don't want to fight either, that's why I'm asking you. Please, come with me so I don't have to watch my master beat your ass...?"

Logan dropped the guns looking at them and now just getting pissed, "fine whatever just so I can hear you stop whining you melodrama queen all I want to do is stay under the radar but no you have to bust down my front door intrude what little semblance of a life I had and now your dragging me off to god knows where, you think I'm full of shit well I can practically see it coming out of your ears." He sighed and said, "Fine what the fuck ever." He simply back flipped off the building to land hard on the ground next to the truck and sighed, "Let's go then."

She shrugged and appeared in front of him. Ferguson jumped. "God, I hate it when you do that." He said. He looked over to Logan and back to Seras. She nodded and he shook his head. "As you wish," He opened the door for Logan and some of the troops looked up, surprised. ...he was still alive? After... Seras?!?!?!? WHAT THE FUCK, MAN?! Some of them laughed as Ferguson got in behind him. "Don't be so defensive..." Ferguson said. "They'll take good care of you here. Make sure you're not sick or infected, and then if you don't want to join our ranks, they'll simply let you go. Not that big of a deal." Seras smirked at Ferguson and slammed the steel door shut after getting in her. She sat on the cold shining steel of the seat; her leg propped up, her elbow resting on her knee.

__

I'm bringing the only survivor in for evaluation, Alucard; she sighed and closed her eyes. They'd get there soon. She didn't know if Integra would be happy to see that someone survived, or angry to see that he was the only one. Pfft, fuck it.

Logan looked to the man, "you'll forgive me if I don't believe you at the moment, every organization throughout my life has used me solely for their own purposes regardless of my wishes so I am unable to simply take your word on it."He hoped into the truck and it wouldn't be too long before the reached the Hellsing Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Seras looked over, her crimson orbs falling on him with a smirk. Heh, what would Alucard say about his sarcastic, scrawny ass? She laughed out loud as they arrived to the mansion, kicking the steel door open. She jumped down and ordered the rest of the troops to form a line. There were no real casualties; a few of them had some aches and pains from Logan, but that was about it. "Rest," she said to the line of many men. "You'll need it for the next couple of nights. We're going into the deep parts of London where the most Freak activity has been for the passed couple of nights. Arm yourselves well; get all the ammo you possibly can… We'll be there up until about 4 tomorrow, if I have anything to do with it." That was something, since it was about 1:30 a.m. right then... Missions really didn't last that long... but this one would. The population was growing and Seras had planned to put a huge crater in that population. She turned back to Ferguson and nodded. "I'll take him to her." He smiled. "Goodnight, Victoria." She nodded. "Goodnight, Ferguson." She turned. "Come on." She said. She wasn't going to wait for him this time. She slashed the doors open and started up the long lobby stairs towards Integra's office.

Logan simply began to walk after her memorizing every step he took and watching for alternate escape routes but that would only be a last resort, they arrived at 2 large wooden doors and Seras simply knocked and then opened them hearing a sharp, "Come in." from someone in the room the voice was female and harsh he looked about as they entered and saw a picture on the wall and a woman sitting at a desk filled with paperwork, suddenly a man dressed completely in red appeared through the wall smiling he nodded to the woman and turned to face Seras and Logan, "so is this a new toy police girl?"

Her eyes lit up like fire as they fell on Alucard. She grinned. "I guess so." She laughed and turned to Integra. "Mission Complete: All Targets have been silenced..." She turned over to Logan and pointed to a seat. "Sit, boy..." She laughed and turned to Integra. "He is the only survivor in the apartment building where most of the ghouls were rummaging through. Some of my troops mistaken him for a ghoul and fired, and he took them out... without hurting them of course. He'd be dead by now if he did." Integra frowned, looking deep into her eyes. She was serious. "I knew it was procedure to bring him here for the medical look-over, so... I guess I'll leave you to it, Sir Integra."

Integra nodded. "Both of you... Leave." She said to Alucard and Seras. God, they even looked alike now. Was she starting to see double? Were her glasses fucked up, again? She sighed. "I said, Go!" She said. She took a drag of the cigar in the ashtray beside her and looked over to Logan as they both left. "I am sorry if Seras pulled you in a bit... hastily, but it's the way she is. It would have been worse if it was Alucard, believe me." She sighed. "You were the only one left alive, and therefore, its standard procedure to look you over, just to make sure you aren't infected. We don't want to release you without knowing you are completely healthy. It would be utterly negligent for us to do such a thing. I'm sure you have questions, I can see it. I'll answer all I can. I'm impressed with what Seras had told me. You 'took out' some of her troops, without harming them… and without weaponry. Very good. We could use you. Of course, there is no ultimatum... Once we check you over, you may do what you wish." She took another drag. "But know this, if you tell anyone of our existence, you will die."

Logan couldn't help but smile, "ma'am that's standard procedure for all secret military and paramilitary organizations so I'm not too shocked at that as for my actions I assumed they simply made a mistake so there was no need for their deaths, as for your offer I have to admit it interests me and the fact its not an ultimatum is even more fascinating, but before I accept I feel its right to let you know what you're asking, I am not human. I am classified as a Transgenic x9 series created in America through genetic manipulation, they are still hunting me because I broke programming and escaped, so are you sure you wish to make that offer?"

Integra cocked a brow and wrote what he said he was on a notepad. "We'll look into it... and plus, the American government has no jurisdiction in London... Therefore, they can't arrest you on our territory... and even if they tried, if you were a soldier in my organization, they'd be dead before they could even touch you. Alucard protects me, Seras protects the troops. It's her duty and I ordered her to. I'm sure you've seen how she is, so I don't think you need to worry about it. That is unless you wish to go out there, on your own... I can't tell you what to do, I can only suggest. But if they are, in fact, after you... I'd get somewhere where A). They couldn't find you, and or B). Where they couldn't touch you." Her blue eyes smiled. "...A man named Walter is waiting at the door for you to take you do the Infirmary for your check up. See me afterwards with your decision."

Logan nodded and was about to turn when Alucard appeared behind him and put a hand to his head ciphering through his mind and memory wondering if this guy was for real or just saying things to make himself look better in the eyes of Integra, that is right up until Logan's eyes turned completely black and he said, "activate level one telepathic attack barrier" seconds later the back of Alucard's head exploded and he fell to the floor and Logan shook his head his eyes turning back to normal, "What the hell?"

Integra stood as Seras appeared beside Alucard, looking down at him. "Lost your head, did you?" She chuckled and looked back up to Logan.

Integra sighed. "Alucard, stop it..." She looked to Logan and back to Seras and Alucard.

Seras laughed. "You're a strong little fucker, aren't you?" She asked Logan. "You might just be my favorite, now..." She laughed again and turned to Alucard watching his head fall back into form... well, mostly. She chuckled again. She just couldn't help it. She hadn't seen anyone mess with Alucard since she did it. Oh, those were the days.

Logan looked around and decided the better part of valor was withdrawal at the moment he looked to Seras then to Alucard, "you shouldn't have done that." He then turned to Integra, "ill be in the infirmary." he walked out of the office without another word after about 30 minuets of poking and prodding he was released and a doctor accompanied him back to the office and told him to wait outside which he did, the man knocked on Integra's door then entered, and walked up to Integra's desk, "I have the workup on Logan, he's clean but I wanted to show you this." He laid down the folder and said, "Every level in his body is accelerated, it's like he in mind and body is about as perfect as I've seen in all of my history he also has some interesting genetical sequencing which I would like you to look at its like he's completely different from say you or I."

Integra waved off Alucard and Seras after he walked out and sighed. She looked up when Walter came in. "I see, Walter. So what he said is true? I've seen his mind in action. Do you think he's a danger to us?" She asked, looking over to him. "Or is he even more so a danger on the streets of London?" She sighed, reading over some of the folder. He was an escaped kid-perfect soldier from the America's. What dicks were those yanks? She sighed and looked over to Walter. "Let him in."

Logan saw Walter motion him in and saw the look on her face, "you know the truth now don't you? I was designed to combine 2 things, a perfect solder and a tactical processor, I am at the same time, a general his staff a data analysis department and 2 tactical sub processors. so you fight the undead huh sounds interesting and what you say is true to a degree I could use some cover, so I suppose its up to you then isn't it?" He looked to her and could almost perfectly read her mind he had heard their conversation as easily as if he was sitting next to them so he new they might not want him but also not want him on the streets.

Integra didn't say a word; she just simply looked into his eyes. "Like I said before, I can't hold you here. It's your choice. If you want to walk out that door, you can... but you know my warnings. We are currently looking for Army staff, and the position is open if you so do want it. I told you to come and tell me your decision, what is it? I can read what you are, and basic information on whom are you…. So you don't need to tell me... Decision... now."

Logan considered his options carefully for a moment running thousands of simulations based upon probabilities and then he opened his eyes, "My answer is yes."

Integra halfway smiled. This would be intriguing. She nodded. "I see. Walter is waiting for you outside the door. He will take care of whatever you need and give you a room. He will show you weapons, the procedures, and give you a grand tour of our mansion... I hope you do not regret this decision in the long run... You are dismissed, soldier." She grinned.

Logan nodded and gave a sharp salute, "Yes ma'am." He turned and walked out the door he looked to Walter and couldn't help but smile, "and so it begins."

Walter nodded smiling as well but it was not that of humor, "indeed it does, come ill explain everything you'll need to know and show you some weapons you can pick from." as they walked Logan listened to an astonishing amount of information about not only his duty's who he reported to and everything else that when they reached the weapons room he didn't even notice, "well here we are" he looked around and instantly recognized about 90 of the weapons which rather shocked him, he picked up a set of weapons that he knew absolutely nothing about only to see Walters smile broaden, "ohh you do have a good eye, I was saving those for my self, I call it "fire wire" its a very special weapon that not everyone can use but I think you just might be able to, come let us try them out."

They walked down to a training area with several dummy's standing around, "now do as I told you to activate them, remember to flick them outward or you might slice your hands off." Logan did as he was instructed and 5 fiery red wires emanated from each glove and as he flicked them out they went straight through the dummy's to his side they suddenly turned red and just about exploded, "now unlike regular filament wires, you can adjust the number of wires each hand has the maximum amount is 20 per hand and if you get good enough you can have each wire going in a different direction you see the rings around your fingers are sensitive to touch and well you'll figure it out as you go." he smiled as Logan had already destroyed 2 more stretching the wires out 5 minuets later there wasn't a dummy standing in the room he smiled and deactivated them, "thank you these are incredible." Walter nodded and then gave him a tour of the rest of the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Seras smiled, hearing Logan's words echo in her head. So, she thought. He's going to be one of my troops... Good, I can ride his ass. She turned and appeared in Alucard's room, leaning against the cold stone wall. "Heh, do you like my pet?" She laughed. "If he's good, maybe I'll give him a cookie." Her hair fell into her crimson eyes, and she grinned a fanged smile. "I think he'll be much fun," her arms crossed over her chest as she stared into the shadows. Heh, how would he feel being in a mansion with two very powerful vampires that could simply rip him to shreds and drain him if they wanted to…?

Alucard smiled, "I like him, and I don't think he's as afraid of us as we would think, from what I gathered from his mind well short of being a vampire has been through more than I thought and way more than you thought, he's a bit older to he looks 23 maybe 25 but he's actually 50 or so its only in his last ten years he's escaped this organization, he should be fun to play with." Alucard smiled, "you should see the toy Walter gave him, this will be very fun."

"Oh fuck him and his damn whining and his fucking 'oh so bad' life." She growled. "He can have a hell of a worse one and if he pisses me off, I'll make sure of it. And I don't give a damn how old he is, he's still a scrawny ass to me." Her eyes were dangerous, meaning she wasn't lying. She didn't care if he wasn't afraid of her, it actually made her happier. Putting the fear into someone always made her day brighter or darker we should say. She looked back over to Alucard. "How's your head by the way?" She grinned wickedly.

Alucard looked to her and laughed, "and how's your mood? He must be good to get you this pissed off." He continued laughing.

"No, Master. That's just the way I am... Haven't you noticed? Integra sure has. I'm a bitch, get it straight." She turned and paused for a moment. "Have a good days rest, master..." She said before phasing out into the hallway...

Alucard smiled, "yes I have what a shame. Good day police girl."

She asked. _Out of everyone here, I thought you'd be the happiest about it. _She walked through the Hellsing mansion hallway as she felt the Sun rise up over the trees. She hated that damn Sun. She turned down the hallway towards her own bedroom and smirked, seeing Walter and the newbie before she walked into her bedroom and slipped off into her own coffin bed. 

Logan sat down in his assigned bedroom he was to report to his Co this evening but for now he just needed rest, he was going to have fun here although he didn't understand Seras and what was up her ass but he really didn't care he already knew her game and that was what made it interesting, he lay back considering what was going to happen tonight and wondering how long it would be until Seras out and attacked him, these were his last thoughts as he drifted to sleep his Hellsing fatigues beside him he had no intention of wearing the balaclava but the rest was alright he would be given a special uniform once he had proven himself in battle, but for now it was alright. he awoke the next night and looked around not liking the unfamiliar surroundings but he got over it he put on his uniform and headed down stairs for evening target practice he picked up 2 long barrel .45 calibers both silenced he smiled, now none of his weapons made enough noise to be detected he could go stealth very easily. He holstered them after sighting them in and waited for what he was certain would be an interesting evening, several solders were looking at him oddly, and he guessed those were the ones he took down.

Seras hadn't slept much, which had come to be the usual. She kicked the coffin bed door up and walked out, changing her uniform. She pulled her hair back into a low bun and sighed, starting to walk through the mansion once more. It was her torture chamber, really. She liked it out there. Sometimes she'd sneak out, putting up a mental barrier between her and Alucard and casting a shadow around the mansion... as if she was still there. But she was just too damn tired to do it right now, plus, Integra would probably call her down for her next mission with Logan and the others. She didn't know how well they'd react to him, especially since he knocked some of them out completely cold. She melted into the shadows and appeared in the training room, where her troops and Logan were. She stayed in the shadows for a bit. ...watching.

Logan was tired of waiting for her so he decided to get some more practice in with the fire wire weapons he stepped into another room and activated them and in a few seconds he was already moving far faster than the average Hellsing solder shredding the dummies to pieces, extending the wires he created more of them, there were now 10 on each hand he practiced having each one hit a selected target and then when they struck the targets he spun shredding them again he leapt into the air and inverted himself hanging for a moment raining fire down on the dummies that continued to pop up before he became a fiery tornado and slammed into the floor sending waves of fire into the multiple dummy's before he finally stopped and deactivated the weapon. And looked around at the destruction and smiled.

She appeared at the door way, her eyes closed leaning against the door. "I see you like Walter's weapons," she said. It was the one thing that didn't have any insults to him. Pfft, but that was about to end. "I guess your ass needs something good, huh?" She laughed and stepped up, walking towards him. "I hope you didn't tire yourself out because whether or not Integra has a mission for us, you are coming on one... tonight." She grinned wickedly. "If not with the troops, then I have something special planned... It could be a practice for you... As long as you don't fuck anything up, of course."

Logan looked to her, "whatever I can use almost any firearm on the market however these are nice, ohh and I'm just getting warmed up this should be fun. Ohh and why do you keep talking about my ass? I think you need help. But I'm good to go anytime you are." He smiled if she was going to be a bitch well he could play that right back at her.

"I don't know, maybe I think it's sexy." She laughed as a shadow melted around him, not harming him in any way, just caressing his skin... She laughed and opened the door. "Good, because I'll work that sexy little ass bear." She laughed walking out. The shadow disappeared as she called out to her troops to line up.

Logan actually laughed at her comments and followed her out still smiling and waited for what she would have them all do next this would at least be funny and interesting.

Seras walked in front of the troops, that smile swiped off her face. "Line up!" She roared and they all did as ordered. "I have not yet had word of a mission yet, so you guys maybe lucky. You might actually have a night off since we had such a fuss over last nights. But be ready to be deployed at any time, but I'll give you a hint... None of you can be deployed if you're all shit faced." They all smiled. "Go..." She ordered. "Have the night off. Logan, you're coming with me." She turned and walked over to the truck. Ferguson smiled at her. "Feeling gracious tonight?" He asked.

"No, not really. They just smell like burnt shit. They need a rest and a good shower. All of them." He laughed and nodded. She reached over into the truck for two clips of ammo and placed it in her holster side. She looked back over to Logan.

Logan followed her to the truck seeing the solders being dismissed he looked to her, "what's the mission?"

"Oh, well… you'll just have to wait and see, now won't you?" She growled as she slammed the truck door shut. "You should go get some rest too, Ferguson... You'll be needing it." She turned and walked towards the front yard of the Mansion. "Well," she said to Logan. "We can either get there the easy way... or the hard way... which one do you want?"

Logan looked to her, "I don't care whatever is faster." He wondered what she meant and he braced himself for anything.

She laughed. "I hoped you might have said that..." All of a sudden the darkness engulfed them both and a splash of wind chewed through them both... and in a jiffy, they were in a dark forest... She grinned widely, hearing the music already. She turned towards Logan. "Now, the mission is to kill as many fuckers as possible. But if you kill one that does not have the scent of human blood on it, I will kill you… Understand? There are both sides of the fence here and I don't touch the ones on our side. We must do this as quiet as possible, so the others around don't know... If you don't want to do this, sexy man, go the hell back. See that road," she pointed. "The mansion is about three miles to the east. Leave if you don't want to come with me."

Logan smirked, "you're just aching for a reason aren't you." he simply fell into step with her closing his eyes for a moment there was already so much blood in the air it was hard to differentiate who exactly it was from he focused in and tried to divide the scent trails it only worked partially the rest would have to be telepathy he sighed as they approached the group of people none of whom were breathing he began running tactical scenarios how to kill them without noticing the best move would be to have a long range sniper rifle but even then the rest would notice he would have to play as an unsuspecting human for the time being and hopefully lure some into a trap that would serve 2 purposes identifying them and taking them out covertly. He smiled looking around wondering who would try to draw him away first.

Seras grinned. "Yip..." Her long golden hair quickly turned raven black, her red eyes a slight tinge of blue. Her pale skin a bit darker and her clothes were completely different. The black fishnet stockings clinging to her curvy legs. The same with the rest of her casual wear. She grinned and melted into the many faces of the crowd. The music was pounding through the skies, the vibrations pounding against the trees. She smiled evilly. They wouldn't even notice.

She immediately spotted one and grinned, his lips still red from feeding. She immediately tackled him, pressing her lips to his as the darkness in her body swam around him, into his body completely destroying his insides. He fell to the ground and as she turned, he melted away into ash as the heavy wind blew him away. Notice not.

One of the female vampires of the crowd that had just finished her appetizer, who was lying in a tree somewhere immediately spotted Logan. Hm, sexy ass she thought. She grinned and walked up around him, leading his eyes to her own. She smiled and walked up from behind him, pressing his back and softly licking his neck. "Howdy, stranger." She whispered in his ear. "You look lost..."

Logan smiled, "well I'm not any more am I now?" He turned "you're a bit different from the girls at home though, so what say you and I go somewhere and get acquainted?"

"Home?" She grinned. "Where ya from, stranger?" Her voice was meshed with so many different accents it was scary. Her eyes lit up like fire, trying to place him into a trance. "Alright..." She grabbed his shirt and dragged him through the crowd. Once they got away from the crowd, she threw him against one of the trees. "So, my names Donna… Can we fuck now?" She laughed, pressing her body against his.

He looked around and smiled, "I'm from hell its nice you'll like it there." He pulled his .45 and put 2 shots to her head right between her eyes, "later Donna." He smiled and waited a while before returning to the party his gun once more hidden.

Seras smiled brightly. She had killed about 8 already; of course... she was pretty fast since she had been doing this for a couple of years. She looked over to him and grinned, looking into his eyes. Her now black hair falling into her eyes. _Having as much fun as I am? _She laughed and turned to find another.

Logan smiled as he looked around the crowd "sure" was all he said, in all reality he was focused on the mission he considered he unloaded one of his guns sprinkling the bullets on the ground as he walked, they landed silently and no one noticed he telepathically scanned everyone in the area and found 12 of them that needed killing, he guided the bullets to their targets telekinetically along the ground so no one would notice and then rose them all to the back of their heads and using a little visual trick implanted them in their heads the silver began to break down in their body's but because they weren't shot per se their deaths would take longer they stumbled a bit as it started to enter their bloodstream and they all staggered away they would be ash in minuets.

. She laughed and her next victim was standing right before her. He had women all over him, touching him in places that he should have never been touched in a lifetime, women both vampire and human alike. As soon as she stepped up, the humans ran away. She grinned. The vampiresses stayed behind, to stay by their master's side. He knew who she was; sort of. She picked this body for a reason. 

"Dominae." He whispered, her eyes crimson and dark. "How nice to see you again." She grinned and turned her eyes to the woman on the left, a shadow racing through her chest and covering her mouth so no one would hear her screams. In an instant, no one even saw her.

She smiled and looked to the other, which started to run... but fell to dust soon after. It was only him left now and he walked up. "You've gotten stronger..." He reached out to touch her lips, but the image of that raven haired woman disappeared. "Hey buddy." She laughed maniacally, and dove her fangs into his throat. She tackled him to the ground, her hand covering his lips. She drank him dry and as she was laying on him, shoved her hand through his chest... "Nitey, nite." Dominae was a vampire she had killed a couple of nights before trying to find information. Obviously, she had found enough.

She turned. _It's time to leave before they notice me. _She told him, walking out of the back of the crowd to the outskirts of the forest.

Logan looked around and answered telepathically, 'roger that' he then pulled back but suddenly every sense he had told him that something very dangerous was very near he disappeared and crouched to the ground watching as a man in all white with a large hanging cross approached throwing about 10 bayonets each one hitting a different target and they burst into ash half of them were the so called, "good vampires" he looked to Seras and then back to the man who now spoke, "Dust to dust for dust thou art and dust thou shall be."

As the rest of the vampires scattered into chaotic nothingness, she turned to the Paladin. "Ol' Judas Priest... Have you come for your beating?" The darkness wrapped around her neck like a tourniquet finally perching as a raven on her shoulder. Three red eyes, all glaring at him. Fucker, she thought. "Don't come here with all your religious bullshit. You came because you knew we were here, didn't you? Aw, came to fight the weak, little me? Pfft… fuck off." A dark wave of energy shot itself at him. She grabbed one of the guns from her holster and immediately started shooting, about eight bullets every time she took a step.

Logan looked to her obviously they had a history together, he stood now knowing the situation and activated the fire wire lashing it out he surrounded 2 trees and brought them both down on the unsuspecting paladin, "obviously you two know each other, your ex perhaps?"

She started to laugh almost as hard as the silence after. "Uh no..." She turned to the Paladin and smirked, jumping into the air. She landed on the trees and reached down, pulling the Paladin out. "Did you like your nappy-nap?" She threw him through another tree as the raven that was once on her shoulder started to attack him, pecking at him everywhere pulling off a few pieces of flesh. She smiled and a bayonet of his floated in the air. She tilted her head and she grinned. "I wonder... I do have to pay you back for something." The bayonet charged for his throat.

Alexander dodged the bayonet by mere centimeters as he threw several bayonets at Seras he stood now fully regenerated, "Allow me to return the favor bitch!" he threw about 10 knives all as a wall only one hit her but it was straight through the neck it nailed her to the tree he swiftly threw 2 more at her and it nailed her hands to it as well and he brought out a stake which was wooden on one end and silver on the other it was used for paralyzing them and the silver was so that no one else could free her he ran up and drove it straight through her heart, "You'll be coming with me to Iscariot for some fun of our own." he smiled wickedly then turned to Logan and threw several knives at him who shot all of them out of the air reloading he holstered the weapons and reactivated his fire wire

Seras screamed out in pain as the bayonets flew through her body. She bit her lip as the stake was driven into her chest. If he had gotten it in far enough, she would have been dead already. She growled, her body melting away into darkness... Almost like Alucard's except it was a bright red. The moon was turned a bright red as its rays fell upon them. The ground beneath the paladin started to shake as the red liquid formed around him. It slowly drew to his legs, clinging to his skin like super glue. Her body started to form as she slipped underneath his clothes. She growled and as the vampires came near, they stopped in their tracks. They watched as the red liquid pearled around his body. "You bastard," her voice came. "You think you can kill me that goddamn easily? Fun? What fun?"

She smiled as her fangs elongated. "This time, you're not coming back..." She bit into his chest and then turned around, biting into his throat, ripping away some of the flesh, letting his blood trickle down. "You taste like shit!" She screamed in his ear. Her body needed regeneration, so why not kill the one who did the damage?

She pulled herself off of him as her chest started to form, fully healed... She was on top of him and now he was going to die. "So," she said... Without even looking, she started to kill the vampires. Their heads combusting with in seconds. "You can either turn into what you kill, and kill yourself... or I can kill you..." She pulled up one of the bayonet's her hands burning as she did so. She growled and slammed one through his hand, another through his other wrist. She grabbed another pinning both of his legs. She had a couple left. She laughed as she backed away, playing darts with his body.

Her eyes started to dilate, her lust almost completely taking control. She threw one, into his thigh, not even an inch away from his… 'Special area'. She grinned. "Oops, I missed." She laughed and threw another one, which went straight through his stomach. "Ooh, I missed again... Damn..." She had two left. She threw one, "bull's eye..." She laughed and threw the other, which went straight through his heart. "Remember, Paladin. Through the chest and turn, always make sure you reach the heart. If not, the vampire is still alive..."

Logan stepped back in shock and released the rest of the vampires and he fell to his knees his eyes returning to normal he looked on as the paladin screamed in pain and then finally it was over he fought with all he had just to stay conscious what the hell had just happened it was like he suddenly took control of the vampires and forced them into doing what he wanted, he looked on at Seras and couldn't help but smirk most men would run screaming, but he simply smirked watching the event and thought to himself so that's it then how interesting.

She screamed rage as a bright rod of lightning struck the Paladin… She turned away and looked over to Logan, that bloodthirsty smirk still plastered onto her face. She wanted more and more, but the Paladin's body would only take so much, even if he was a regenerator. She was full of rage, but she was still impressed with what he had done. She knew the wounds on her chest wouldn't completely heal for a while, just like the one on her neck... it was still there... sort of. She could still feel it. "It's time to go." She said.

Logan struggled to his feet not wanting to show weakness infront of her anyone but her, even though he knew it would cost him later he was already overdue for a treatment and this would push him over the edge. He began to walk back by the time he was back he was begining to shake already sending warning bells off in his head, "I'll assume im dismissed for now." He nodded to her though he could barely stand he walked off twards the infirmiry.

She watched him, her eyes still dilated... if not more. She walked back towards her room, grabbing all the blood she had and drank it in a moments time. _I don't think the Paladin will be bugging us anymore. Of course, I'm sure Maxwell has another prick up his sleeve, _she sent to Alucard. She wondered if he had seen the whole thing... He usually did. She sat in the dark corner of her bedroom, sipping at what blood was left. She sighed, her fists clenched. Fucker thought he had her, and Logan helped her out... what a surprise...

Logan reached the infirmiry and literally shoved a doctor out of the way as he found the drug cabinet. He searched through it for one spacific drug, "can you tell me what your looking for at least?" Logan didn't answer he just kept searching. The doctor stood and picked up the phone, "Yes Sir Integra, I belive you should get down here. Logan just burst in here and is searching through our medical cabinet."

Logan cursed "Fuck where is it!?!" The doctor hung up the phone, "where is what?"

"Dipazimene every hospital has it!" The doctor looked to him, "its in the secure cabinet only i and 2 other doctor's have the key."

Logan looked to him "OPEN IT NOW!" He was starting to convulse teribly now so much so that he fell to the floor.

Integra sighed and slammed down the phone. She stood and slowly walked down to the Infirmary. She looked through the window and paused. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked as she walked in. She looked down to Logan. "Give him whatever he needs and be done with it. He wouldn't ask for it if he didn't need it. Give it to him, now." She ordered calmly. "He'll tell us why afterwards."

The doctor nodded and unlocked the cabinet, "50 cc's " was all logan said, the doctor looked incredulus but filled the syringe anyway, "here" he held his arm and injected him with it and soon the cunvusions stopped and logan stood up still somewhat shakily, "my apologies ma'am but ill explain, that drug stands in for a neruchemical that I'm lacking, they did it on purpose kind of like a saftey to keep us in check when I got out i got it any way I had to its not a drug addiction if the doctors were to run a detailed neruochemical analysis they would tell you the same thing, normaly it doesn't hit quite this hard but I used a new ability today I'm not sure what it was myself but I was able to take control of several vampires and force them to attack the palidan."

Integra looked into his eyes. "...The Paladin?" She cocked a brow. Oh, that must have been very... fascinating. She nodded. "I will take your word on this." She said. "But if I find you abusing it, well... guess what?" She turned around and walked back out of the Infirmary. She didn't have time to deal with this petty crap. She had work to do. The doctors should have just gave him what he needed... Waste of time.

Logan looked to the doctor. He had half a mind to back hand him off a wall, "Idiot." he walked away and headed to his bedroom the sun was rising and he needed sleep to recover from what had just happened, he lay back and swiftly fell asleep.

Alucard had watched the entire thing tempted to join in but the two of them looked like they were having fun he wondered what would hapen to the boy and if he would be able to help Seras, become the true no life queen she was destined to be.

Seras sighed, leaning back into her bed. The soft fabric almost calling for her to close her eyes and fall to sleep.. But only half of it would come. She turned to her side as the top of the coffin bed closed, leaving her in complete darkness. She closed her eyes and just laid there, hoping that sooner or later, she'd fall to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan awoke as the sun set. He felt better than he had in a month; it was always that way when he had the proper amount of that drug. He smiled watching the sun set. He donned the uniform again and walked downstairs and saw the rest of the troops. They looked much refreshed. He hoped Seras would be alright, for an instant, last night he thought that she would turn on him but thankfully she kept her control. He looked about still seeing the bruises and such on the solders he had fought and he couldn't help but chuckle. He would have to tell them about the weakness in their formations maybe he would talk to his Commander about that.

Seras was still laying in bed, just like she had been all damn night. She let out another long sigh as the coffin top rose once again without a night of rest and sleep. She pushed herself up and threw the uniform off, grabbing a pair of jeans and another shirt and the uniform jacket. She didn't care. Integra could say whatever the hell she wanted so say, but she didn't feel like wearing a damn uniform all night. She walked out of her chambers and down to Integra's office. She knocked once and walked inside. "Excuse me, Sir Integra... Do you have any missions for me and my troops tonight?"

Integra looked up. "Not as of yet, but keep them ready. I see you've taken Logan out for a bit of a hunt and he met the Paladin." Seras's fists clenched.

"Yes, and this time, Sir Integra, he's not coming back to bother us. If not forever, than for a very long ass time." She said bluntly.

Integra looked into her eyes, seeing the bags beneath them. "I will call you if there is a mission for tonight. Keep them ready and tell them to pack up. If not, you'll be going to downtown London. It's getting worse..." Seras nodded and simply disappeared. She reappeared in front of her troops. "I'm glad you had rest last night. Pack up." She ordered.

Logan loaded his backpack with some clips grenades and energy cells for his fire wire as well as some more destructive toys. He slung a Sheyr 5055 over his back just incase they needed a sniper, He loved this gun and used it anytime long range demolitions were needed. He also packed plenty of ammo for it and a backup radio as well as a P.D.A. with GPS and trackers loaded for all of the troops. He could survey the battlefield at a moments notice and help them change tactics to suit the situation.

Seras waited a couple of hours and sighed. She was tired of waiting, tired of this place, tired of everyone including herself. She turned, her eyes a darker hint of red than usual. "LOAD UP!" She ordered as she got into the front of the truck. She knew it wouldn't be a good idea to be in a truck full of troops... human troops at that. She slammed the door behind her and looked over to the driver. "Once they get in, go downtown... Drop us off and wait in the Diner Parking lot about a mile and half down. I'll call you when we need you." The driver nodded.

Logan stepped to the truck and sat in the back with his PDA using the map and cross-referencing Hellsing's database. He prioritized the 3 most likely locations they would be sent. He tied into a satellite feed of the 3 areas and observed feeding data back into the Hellsing mainframe updating their data to account for growth of the enemy and submitting new tactics and figures for the optimal percentage chance of success. When they reached downtown, he looked about and decided to take it to the roof. He looked to Furguson and said, "Sir, request permission to set up a long range sniping position from the roof of that building?" He nodded and Logan leapt to the top with his rifle and backpack. He now observed the largest group directly and he could do some serious damage from here if he wanted too.

Seras slowly got out of the truck, turning to watch Logan jump to the roof top. She smirked softly and turned to the rest of them. "Fan out," she said. They could tell she wasn't in a very good mood. She wasn't her feisty, bitchy little self. "Logan has our backs. He has the pack, so two way him if your in trouble. He has a good aim for the whole path up there. So he can move around and get a good shot." She reached down, loading her gun with the special ammo. She sighed. "Johnson, pick three and go down 82nd Street; Yernt, do the same and go down Turn tail. Gorganizamos and the rest of you, you're with me. Remember I said this is going to be our longest mission yet, take your time and make sure there are no casualties. We'll meet up right here." She pointed to one of the buildings. Make sure you have all your ammo you need because the truck isn't going to be here. Now, go..." She ordered and they did as ordered. She looked up to Logan and loaded some of her other guns. She sighed, placing them back into the holster. "Gorganizamos... Beaufort, Villano... Come with me..." She said, heading for the deepest, darkest part of the city.

Logan fixed an ear piece as he saw Furguson approach him from the fire escape. "How's the situation?"

Logan smiled as he loaded a shell that was almost as big as a pistol. "We have heavy resistance on these streets," he said pointing out the 3 heaviest streets. "I'm planning on making several surgical strikes to distract the ghouls and hopefully throw them off balance enough to make them easy targets." Furguson nodded and took the pad which was okay since he already linked the computer targeting system with the PDA and to the satellite. He pressed a few buttons and dialed the zoom feature forward, "the teams are approaching optimal range for the beginning of the operation."

Furguson nodded. "Open fire."

Logan smiled, "This is observation point to all units, I'm about to make a loud noise. We'll use this as the distraction. Move in on the first shot commence mission now." With that he pulled the trigger and a loud shot rang out and then a huge explosion could be heard. Logan ejected the huge smoking shell and loaded another and fired and again and again and again as the troops rushed in setting up lines of fire. He then switched over to 50 cal shells loaded with silver and burst shells that were loaded with silver nitrate and holy water so that when it reached optimal target range and height it would explode raining death upon the ghouls, leaving the men unharmed.

The men started running, gunfire exploded into the night. Seras pulled out from the shadows, immediately shooting a ghoul that was reaching for her. She grinned. "Fire." She said and the ones behind her did as told. She shot each one as she walked into the crowd of ghouls. They turned towards them and she took out each one that was even near her. She really didn't need the guns, but she would be too tired by the end of the night to not get any sleep. The ghouls screamed a monotone sound of death as they simply burst into ash. The crowd of them was getting smaller and smaller as Seras's eyes were growing bigger and bigger. She looked around. _More are coming to your left, I can feel them now. They're hiding the main vampire. _She sent to Logan with another sigh. She reloaded slowly and slapped the clip in and shot another through the eye. She turned to her troops. They were having trouble keeping up. The deeper they got into the crowd, the more difficult they were. Good, she thought. The whole city was overrun. It was a lot of ghouls. It was probably the whole damn city. She could even see children in the groups. She blinked. Fuckers.

Logan nodded, "All teams, are you ready for some rain? Seras, you better pull back. I'll fire over your position last." He fired a nitrate bullet over each position except Seras's then he turned and saw the main vampire appear and suddenly, he could feel him right beside him and heard Furguson firing rapidly.

"Fuck," he said as he stood and saw the vampire grab onto Furguson. Logan pulled his 45 and unloaded on the vampire which was enough to make him drop Furguson and come at him but the odd thing was is that this vampire wasn't dying. He hit him in the head and heart about 5 times each. "Seras, what the fuck is this thing? I've hit it in its vitals and its not ash, oh shit!" Was the last thing he said as it got a little too close. He pulled out his other gun and began firing.

Seras cursed. "Stay here." She ordered them. She disappeared and grabbed the vampire from behind before he even reached Logan. She roared and shot the fucker in the head. Most main vampires didn't go down with just regular bullets. She looked over to Furgeson, making sure he was alright. He got up slowly and quickly moved out of the way. Smart idea. "Cowardly fucker." She grabbed the gun with the special ammo out and aimed for him. "It's time for this cockroach to get his head cut off."

Logan had recieved a gash across his shoulder just as Seras grabbed him. "This ones mine!" Was all he said before he literally disappeared only to reappear behind the vampire and with the fire wire. He lashed it around the vampire and pulled it tight, the vampire began to scream as Logan dove backwards head first off the building holding the vampire above him so that the vampire would hit first. He opened a silver nitrate bullet and dropped it. It formed a pool on the ground as Logan began to spin incredibly fast becoming a large fiery tornado, until he smashed the vampires head into the pool of silver. He screamed once then ashed away leaving nothing not even a freak chip behind.

Logan stood there looking down at the ash, "but I thought all freaks had a chip? Oh well." He leapt to the roof an landed his wound had already stopped bleeding and he looked to Seras. "Sorry, about that."

She watched him and was actually impressed. She looked down to his wound and back up into his eyes. "Nice." Was all she said. She didn't feel like having a conversation. She was too tired to comment about his ass, she was too tired to do anything else but kill these bastards. She turned, her eyes brightening as the moon waved across the sky away from the dark clouds. "It's time to regroup. There aren't any up where I was, anymore anyway. The whole city is like this." _Go up to Turn tail_, she sent to her troops. Her and Logan would go to 82nd and take care of what was left. It would take a while.

Logan nodded, still holding his shoulder while it repaired the Subdural damage. He winced but then took his hand away the wound nearly fully healed itself. "Let's go. Now, they've really pissed me off." He looked to her and leaped from one roof to the next, heading to 82nd street. Now, they would all know pain and death.


	5. Chapter 5

Seras jumped across the rooftops, watching her troops for only a minute before she ran and dove, head first into the midst of the ghouls. Only seconds later, did they go flying... literally. One was thrown against the brick wall, through it was more like it. He burst into ash. She grabbed one's head and pulled it up, pulling the spine with the severed head. She laughed and blew it away as she started one another. They were scratching and pull at her every which way and more of them started flying. The soldiers had to be careful not to shoot her. Pfft, wouldn't be the first time. She growled and snapped another in half, throwing dusty body parts all over. This was going to go pretty fast... faster than she had anticipated.

Logan leapt off the building, wires out and extended raining down upon them and destroying them. He landed and began slicing them to shreds. He laughed enjoying the heat of battle he always did. It was programmed in on a molecular level it seemed but he didn't care. He could sense all the death in the air and he was thrashing through the ghouls up until 3 caught each arm. He lashed his wires out but they broke both his arms before they disentegrated and then they all rushed at him. Hundreds, all surrounding him, trying to bite him, claw at him, and destroy him. One bit him and his eyes turned bright red and he smiled in a way very much like Alucard, who had appeared on the rooftop watching, his job for the night. The ground began to shake and small rocks and pieces of debris lifted up around him. He was shaking with rage, "YOU DARE TO TOUCH ME?! DIE!" As a wave of energy could be felt for miles.

Seras could feel his power rising; he was more powerful than she thought... She screamed into the skies as a wave of death engulfed the ghouls around her. Once the shadow disappeared, the air was filled with dust. She was going to be one tired vampire by the night. She looked up to see Alucard. Interesting... She could feel the vibrations of energy and she was glad, right then, that he had decided to come into the Hellsing Army because he would be one hard bastard to beat... well, kind of. She grinned. She picked off some of the ghouls around him as she walked towards him. The way his power was growing made her want to... She took a breath. Heh...

Logan looked to the ghouls still standing before him and a wave of energy invisible except for the dust that it cast swept forward obliterating the ghouls in his path. He held up both arms and clenched his fists and a white light swept over them and the broken bones were healed, although the bite still remained and it was turning black.

One of the other vampires reached him, open astonishment on his face, only to be grabbed by the neck and slammed to the floor. Logan literally began to rip the thing to pieces as he screamed and blood sprayed all over him, coating his face and he just kept tearing at the vampire until it fell to dust. An astonished report came over the radio, "Ma'am, all of the ghouls were just vaporized right in front of our eyes, please advise."

Seras walked over to Logan and grabbed his arm, looking up into his eyes. "Maybe it was a bad idea to bring you out here this early." She said. She looked down to the bite. Did he have any idea what had just happened? She grabbed for her gun with a heavy sigh. "It's too bad. I liked you too." She grabbed the radio. "Go to the rendezvous area, now..." She said into the radio.

Alucard jumped from the roof and appeared beside her. "Wait and watch, can't you smell it in his blood? Can't you see it? His body is somehow rejecting it." He laughed, "perfect."

Logan was still half insane with anger but he saw Seras pull her gun, he asked "what are you doing?"

Her eyes narrowed as she looked down to his wound. She growled and looked to Alucard. "No, I can't..." She said. She looked back to Logan. "You're inf--" She paused. She bit her lip. She could smell it now, her eyes dilating completely. She cocked a brow. "...what the fuck?"

Logan looked to the both of them, "in the case of an infection that alters my genetic structure, i have special enzymes and such to restore my genetic integrity and destroy the virus or mutation or whatever it is that;s trying to attack me. That's why I'm immune to most bio-agents. If there is some sort of agent attacking me, then the infected part should…" Just then the black and now bubbling part of his arm simply fell off and the wound healed itself slowly but it healed. "That must be all of the infected matter."

Seras looked back over to Alucard and down to what fell off. She laughed and the darkness chewed it to ash. She looked up to Logan. "You're nifty." She turned, re-holstering her gun. "We'll be at the mansion in a couple of hours, Alucard." She said. She hated having him watch her and her troops. It was like she wasn't good enough. She clenched her fists tightly. Everything in her chaotic mind bashing against her insides.

Logan nodded and just then looked down to his blood covered hands and felt the blood coating his face. "I think I got a little angry." He smiled somewhat to her. "Okay, lets move out."

Alucard just laughed and disappeared. "You'll be fun."

Logan shrugged and sighed. He was exhausted but he would be damned if he would show it outwardly. In truth, what he had just done took about all his energy and the antibodies he was talking about were not easy to generate, but he would deal he always did.

Some of the troops were still standing outside of the old rundown theater, right next to the rendezvous point. She sighed. "Get the fuck inside." She said. They followed her orders quickly. She grabbed the radio. "Doc," she two wayed the driver. "We're ready. Come and get us."

"Okay, it'll take about ten minutes. Over and out." She packed the radio away. "Count?" She asked the troops. "682, approximately. But that's not counting the ones that just... up and disappeared." She looked over to Logan. "That's good enough to know that it was the whole city." She walked towards the back of the building and sighed. "Doc is coming through the alleyway. Come on," she said. She walked towards the back and tried to open the door. She immediately knew something was wrong. She could smell gunpowder.

"Fuck me sideways. GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed, but it was too late. The doorway they had just came through slammed shut with a steel plate, which actually killed one of the troops just walking in. "Damnit…" She looked around. "Booby trap... How the fuck did he know I was going to choose this place…?" Probably because this was where you used to live, that little voice popped up in her head. Why was she so damn stupid? She growled and tried to kick the door open but she stopped, after hearing ticking. "Try the walls. See if you can break them down! Shoot them down if you have to! This place is going to blow."

Logan cursed, he was exhausted already but he kicked the wall so hard it dented. He kicked it in again and again and again but he couldn't break through, he couldn't create another force wave - the concusion would kill them all, that and he didn't have the energy.

"What I wouldn't give for a plasma torch but we might hit one of the bombs if we did so, that's no guarantee, and don't bother shooting it. The bullets will just bounce back and kill us all. If I can only dent that, in that far, we're all screwed. Seras, you got any other ideas?"

Fuck, she thought. "I can't even get out of here. It has a boundary on it somewhere. She even did what she really didn't want to do, call for help from Alucard… But he didn't seem to be either listening, or he didn't hear her. She turned, her eyes widening as the walls started to crumble around them, the bombs going off quickly. Each one, five seconds apart, all across the room. It would be something she would do to one of her own enemies.

Maybe just maybe she could, no! She growled, pain shooting up her spine. She couldn't even use her magic to protect them. "…Not really." She turned, her eyes falling on the wall behind her and Logan. She had to do something to-- "COVER YOURSELVES THE BEST YOU CAN AND--" BOOM! She tackled Logan to the ground, covering his body as best she could with her own. She screamed as a piece of shrapnel metal indulged itself in her back. She screamed louder, feeling it tear through her flesh along with some other debris.

She could barely hear anything, even Logan's heart beat and she was right on top of him. She knew they were all dead but hopefully, he wasn't. They were right beside one of the bombs, and she had tried her best. Her tired eyes closed and she collapsed on him, her body too weakened to even to a little bit of healing.

Her body ached, screamed for blood to heal her. She could feel her blood drip down her back and over his body, over the dusted floor. Her fangs elongated and she looked to his neck, then to his face through the settling dust and death. "…You're welcome." She said, her voice revealing the immense pain she was in.

She tried to look up, but debris was still falling. She bit her lip from screaming as a piece of rock pinned her in the head. Her head fell. She couldn't hear, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move, she couldn't even breath.

_Finally,_ she thought to herself. _Peace. _She didn't want to wake up. A sense of euphoria pulling over her, like that night in the Cheddar church. She looked up into Alucard's crimson eyes, and smiled… she didn't know if that was from relief and joy, or fright.

She lay there, still…


	6. Chapter 6

Logan moved Seras off of him, slowly and looked to one of the troops. He put a finger to one of their necks and sighed a breath of relief -- they were all alive. They'd be in a coma for a week but they'd live. He was exhausted, he picked up the radio and spoke into it, "this is Logan to Hellsing HQ, declaring an emergency! We need immediate medivac our coordinates are..." He gave them the latitude and longitude and prayed they would find them soon. He dropped the radio exhausted, he couldn't hold his eyes open but he forced them too anyway and picked up one of his pistols and looked around for anyone who would hang around to watch their handiwork.

Furgeson was in the truck on the way to the pick up site when he had heard the explosion. His eyes widened and his heart quickened. The first thought rushing through his mind was the troops, and if Seras had enough power to protect them all plus Logan.

He kicked the truck door open, hearing the sirens already coming from the headquarters. He paused and looked up to the other side of the building, seeing a dark silhouette. No, he thought. That isn't Alucard; he'd be down there already. He pulled up the gun and started shooting but the figure disappeared.

He looked back down and immediately started throwing rubble to the left and to the right. It wasn't that long before they found the steel room, totally decimated. He grabbed a part of the steel and threw it aside as best he could.

It would take longer than he wanted it to be to get to them, but hopefully, even though he doubted it, they would all be still alive.

Integra rushed down the stairs and into her white limousine. How could this have happened? Who would do this? The reports had already said that the main vampire was killed, by Logan in fact. "Drive, now." She told the driver and he floored it.

Ambulances and medivac's were on their way and maybe, just maybe, they would get there in time.

Logan looked up now. They were still encased in rubble but he could hear digging. He dropped his gun and suddenly realized that it was him that was holding all the rubble from coming down on all of them harder than it had. If he had fallen unconscious, they would all be dead.

He began to dig at the side of the wall where he heard the digging, his fingers already bloody. He didn't care, he shoved all the pain to the back of his mind and kept digging. He could hear sirens and helicopters on their way. Would they get out before he fell unconscious? Little did he know he was bleeding from more than just his fingers. Several pieces of rubble had hit him and pierced his sides and he was bleeding from his eyes as well due to the horrible strain of holding up that rubble but he simply kept digging.

Even in his old age, Furgeson was still pretty strong. Doc even helped out a bit. He gasped, seeing Logan bleeding profusely. "Give me your hand, my boy!" He called out, offering a hand. "Where's Seras? What about the rest of the troops?" He pulled him out quickly and placed him on the gurney in the truck. He looked up and down Logan. He was pretty bad. He could just imagine what the rest of them looked like. He wanted to ask him so many questions, but he needed medical attention first. He turned his head just as the first medivac approached.

He pulled himself from Logan's side and pointed to him. "I'll get the rest out! Just get him to the Infirmary NOW!" He ordered. He turned back to the building and grabbed his flash light. He crawled in through the whole and started to pull the troops to the small hole while Doc pulled them out and they placed them on the gurney's. He sighed.. where the hell was she? He had gotten most of them out. He grabbed the last troop and handed the unconscious man to Doc. "I have to find Victoria." He said. He was getting so tired.. but he had to do this. He had blood all over him, some of Logan's and some on the rubble and some of the other troops. He hoped they'd all be alright... He prayed…

Logan shouted, "No, if I leave I cant hold up the rest of the debris! It will crush you all. Just get them out NOW!" He was fighting with all he had to save the rest of the troops but time was running out.

He sat up and looked to the troops being pulled out with not more than a few scratches on them but he didn't see Seras. He hoped taat they would find her in time.

"Calm down," Doc said. "He'll find her..."

Ferguson pulled up some of the rubble and paused seeing Seras over in a corner, pulling out a piece of metal from her back. "Seras." He said.

She looked up... her body covered in blood. She hissed, no longer able to keep control. She tackled him, leaning in to bite him, to drain him dry and heal but he kneed her in the stomach and she fell to the floor, weak.

He gave a sigh of relief not only that it worked, but that he found her. He pulled her up and out of the building just as it was starting to give way. He jumped out of the whole and landed on his side. "Damn!" He said, pulling himself and Seras up. He laid her on one of the gurneys and they were off to the mansion.

Integra arrived just as the building collapsed, seeing Furgeson jumping out in the nick of time with a very blood Seras. She sighed, stepping out of her car. She walked up to Furgeson as they all loaded the soldiers in the ambulances and took off. "What happened?" She asked.

Tears were in his eyes for the second time. "...I don't know." She turned to watch the ambulances rushing...

"This is a disaster." She walked up to the ambulance Logan was in. It hadn't left yet. It was still loading Seras into the side. "What happened, Logan?" She asked, her voice a bit harsher. "...Tell me. How did this happen!?"

Logan was on the fringe of consciousness. "Trap. I'm not sure what triggered it but it was a box bombs probably c-4 in the walls, set on a delay timer 5 second intervals. I did my best to protect everyone and Seras protected me. I don't know what triggered it. Run the metal through analysis, either it was incredibly strong or thick or something 'cause I couldn't bust through it. It had seals too. These people knew, knew where to hit us and how! You have a mole or something, someone is watching from within or without." Just then he fell unconscious and the med techs put a finger to his neck.

"SHIT! MOVE NOW! Get the crash cart!" They completely ignored Integra as they ripped his shirt off and placed the pads for the EKG and for the paddles.

She stepped away watching. Seras obviously didn't do a very good job. She backed away, watching and hoping they could bring him back. He wasn't with them very long, and he was a good addition... a great asset.

She held her breath looking away. She looked over to Seras, her eyes pinned on Logan... She looked as bad as he did but by the look in her eyes, she knew it wouldn't be a good idea to go over to ask her the questions... full of lust.. They had strap her in, tightly and even one of the EMT's were holding her down.

Seras closed her eyes. You better not die.

Alucard appeared beside Integra disgust on his face. "There's a foul smell in the air, this night, Master. What exactly happened here?" He looked at the rubble but did not take one step towards it. "Could it be Iscariots retaliation for the death of Anderson?"

Integra didn't even look at him but sighed. "I don't know yet. There was a boundary so Seras couldn't use anything. She couldn't even call for you," she turned to look into his eyes. "Not that she would..." She looked back to the EMT's working on Logan. Her eyes narrowed.

Seras growled, kicking the EMT off of her. But he immediately got right back on her.

The EMT's, well those that weren't surrounding Seras, were working on Logan. One cursed, "Damn I wish we had a better understanding of his physiology, it's like he in some cases has backup organs but those are damaged too. Whatever natural healing things he has aren't working! Damn it! CLEAR!"

They shocked him again and suddenly, the monitor began to beep. "Alright, he's tacicartic but his heart is beating again. Give me an amp of epinephrine and whatever blood she isn't using he's got universal blood so any type will work."

The doctor injected him with another syringe and sighed, "I don't know what else we can do! We have to take him to a major hospital. There's no other way, I don't think." He looked to Integra, "The damage is too severe and at the hellsing mansion we just don't have the equipment to save him."

Integra nodded. "Go then. Do whatever you need to... If he dies, this is on your ass. You got it?" She turned away. "Get him to the hospital and report to me as soon as you can with his condition." She sighed.

Seras growled and kicked the EMT off of her finally and ripped away from the gurney. She threw the EMT to the ground in front of the ambulance. "I said, GET OFF OF ME!" She roared. She looked down to Logan, over to Integra and Alucard. Her eyes narrowed and the doors shut immediately. "Go to the fucking hospital." She said. "NOW!" She roared to the EMT.

That was plenty of encouragement for the EMT driver and they drove off. They would have to use their classification to keep his chart private and the doctors would have to sign non disclosure agreements. It was risky but the only way he would make it, whatever he had done, was causing increased brain pressure so that it was pressing upon the skull. If they didn't find a way to stop the inflammation, he would die.

Seras stood beside him, her eyes never washing away from him. She clenched her fists. Even with all the power she had in her body, all the effort she had given and all the pain she took, and was still feeling, she didn't save him... She clenched her fists even tighter. She didn't do a goddamn thing. Her back was healing, slowly... but she wouldn't let the EMT's touch her. She wanted all of their attention on him, the human... the one that could die... She could too, but she was sure he didn't want to die like this.

She put her hand on his head, and hesitated... She let her hand drop away. The hospital was right around the corner... Hopefully, they'd be able to save him.. because she couldn't.

The EMT pulled out a syringe, hoping it would help. He had obviously used up far too much energy and the tox screen came back and he was dangerously low on a certain neuro chemical this was the substitute which he plugged into the IV.

He looked to Seras. "You know you did save his life back there. Were it not for you, he and everyone there would be dead of that I am most certain." He looked to her and tossed her a blood pack. "We're almost to the hospital, take it you look like you need it."

Just then, Logan opened his eyes just a slit and moved his hand slightly. The EMT looked to him, "don't exert yourself. You're pretty banged up."

He looked to the monitor and smiled slightly, "I think something just got repaired. His vitals are slowly heading towards normal, he might make it after all."

The blood packet was gone even before they reached another mile... She tossed the empty packet to the floor and looked down to Logan. She looked over to EMT and paused. Yeah, that's what Integra would say? Pfft, yeah right... She'd kill her, whether it wasn't her fault or not. She was the commanding officer, and she couldn't do shit. She thought that hopefully the damage she'd take would prevent him from taking this much... You better not die, she told him.

They arrived at the hospital and Logan was wheeled into a critical emergency room where several doctors and nurses were waiting. They all began working furiously around him giving him drugs that would hopefully stop the swelling in his brain and stabilize his physical condition. They were massively confused as they looked at an x-ray but the med techs told them to shut up and do their work which after a little arguing, they did. One of the EMT's ran out about 12 more packets out for Seras and just ran back in as several news trucks rolled in.

Seras looked down to the packets out in front of her and turned. She didn't deserve them... She let herself suffer. She jumped out of the back of the ambulance as her troops was rolled in. Her eyes narrowed... some of them looked pretty bad, but no where near as Logan. She growled, looking into the clear EMERGENCY AREA door.

She jumped to the roof and looked up to the moon. Goddamnit, she really didn't feel like going back to the mansion yet... but it's not like she could stay here forever. She couldn't go into the hospital, all the blood and death in that place, plus how weak her strength and control was, she'd kill them... But she'd stay here as long as she could... waiting for at least some word.

The doctors had stabilized him and his brain was resuming its normal size. They sent him off to surgery for the worst of his wounds but the EMT's began to wonder if his repair function had reactivated itself as his secondary organs had started to work. He walked outside and sat on the back of the ambulance and sighed. Were he a normal human, he would have been dead but not from the physical injury's but from the damage to his brain from doing whatever he had done to save the rest of them. He leaned back and saw the blood packets and sighed, "you sure are stubborn," he said to Seras.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later, the doctors emerged out of surgery. They had nearly lost him 3 times, the worst of it was that it was partially their fault but they didn't even know his anatomy. It was quite different than a normal human's but not sufficiently so to make it impossible to perform surgery on him but it was tricky.

The Hellsing EMT's were loading him onto their ambulance and their lawyers were there making sure that everyone involved with his case kept their mouths shut. They even demanded all of the paperwork that hadn't already been taken by the EMT's. All in all, it was a real pain but at least he was alive and healing far faster than any normal human would.

Logan arrived at the mansion after about an hour of traveling. He was rolled into a room filled with the unconscious, battered and bruised soldiers.

Logan still had tubes and devices hooked up to him but the doctors were optimistic.

Seras had arrived at the mansion just before Logan did. She sighed. Integra was waiting for her. She walked up, her crimson eyes tired. "...What is it, Sir Integra? He's just gotten out of surgery, from what the doctors told me. They said he's healing faster than they'd ever seen and that he should be fine..." She clenched her fists.

Integra looked into her eyes, pulling a final puff away from the dead cigar. "...Alright." She said. She flicked the cigar out to the ground. Daylight was coming fast... "Come inside before you get burnt to Hell, Seras." She ordered walking towards the Infirmary.

Seras growled lowly so she couldn't hear her and disappeared. She melted from the shadows in her bedroom and ripped at the blood packets that were laying there. She drank one, and left another.

There was just so much of the pain she could take... She changed her clothes, mostly, and walked towards the Infirmary as well. What would she say to him? Would he be angry at her? Integra was... she could see it in her eyes, she could smell it. ...She wished Furgeson wouldn't have seen her.

She wasn't in the mood to sleep, nor could she... so she'd wait until he awoke to even try... if he awoke, she thought.

Several hours later, Logan's eyes opened slightly. The doctors didn't notice. He slowly turned his head to the side, he would have talked but they had a tube down his throat as well as in his arms and chest. The pain was incredible but despite it, he smiled slightly as Seras was asleep, leaning against the wall.

Finally one of the doctors noticed and rushed over looking over him. "Relax, your in Hellsing medical ward. We're going to turn off the machines now and see how you do so when you feel the air stop, breathe if you can."

He nodded slightly they disconnected him and at first, he couldn't draw breath but then a large gasp of air could be heard from the tube as he began to breathe and choke up the tube which was instantly removed. "Welcome back to the land of the living." Logan could only nod.

Her eyes popped open with that huge big gasp of air. She turned towards him as the doctors pulled the respiratory tube out. She stood, a hand reaching up to rub her eyes. She wished she could fall to sleep longer than that but she doubted it. Her fingers rushed through her hair and her crimson eyes met his. She gave a small smile. _Wakey, wakey... assman._

Logan looked to her and laughed, "well actually, it was a wheeze, and then 3 minutes of coughing. You... never give... up do you?" He smiled and winced slightly as a wave of pain hit him. "Soon, I'll be up and about and kicking ass with the best of them. I just need time to heal, Oh ... these solders, they'll wake in about a week." He sighed and looked around he put a hand to his head and sighed. "I'm glad to see you're alright, and I owe you. Thanks, you saved my ass, pun intended."

She couldn't help but smile... a sincere smile. Something she hadn't done in a while, but it faded quickly. "I'm fine..." That was a lie. "And you don't owe me anything. The doctors at the hospital saved you," she looked back into his eyes. "...Not me." She said. "Rest, and you will heal faster. I can already see some of the lesser wounds on your flesh have already healed."

She looked over to the other soldiers and they weren't really all that bad. It was a hell of a lot better than what she had originally thought. But she was the commanding officer, she shouldn't have been that stupid... "Have a good rest, Logan." She said, before turning. "I'll expect you up and adam in three days." She gave a fake smile and walked out.

Walter walked up and into Integra's office with 2 files and a tray of tea. "Good day, Sir Integra, I have some rather interesting information for you." He set the tea and folders down on her desk. One folder was labeled "GECP TOP CECRET CLASSIFIED" and another with the Hellsing logo on it.

"Some information about our newest addition, and its rather interesting. Apparently, Logan was originally designed to telepathically lead a group of specially genetically engineered soldiers and according to this, their still standing somewhere in a hangar and the Hellsing folder contains Furgeson's report on Logan as well as some pictures taken from this last mission."

Alucard appeared walking beside Seras. "So police girl, botched another one, eh? And this time, a human saved your and everyone else's life. Well he's not human but he's not exactly a vampire, now is he?" He laughed and looked to her.

She stopped where she was, her head falling for just a moment. Her hands started to shake and she grabbed Alucard, slamming him against the wall as hard as she could. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She screamed. "I'M NOT YOUR DAMN POLICE GIRL AND I'M NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOUR SHIT!" She let go of him and leaned against the wall, her knees almost giving out beneath her.

"Fuck you, Alucard." She said, her hair falling into her eyes. "...Go bother someone else. I'm not in the mood, nor will I ever be. I don't give a damn what you think, and I don't give a damn what you say... Nothing you've ever said was true, and nothing you've ever done, including turning me was for my best interest. Now, fuck off..." She turned and started walking back to her room again

Integra looked up to Walter and sipped on the tea as she looked over the folders. She opened the classified one first, a few words catching her eye. "So he's not the only one?" She said. It wasn't really a question; she knew already but this was just the proof. "Do you think any more of them escaped and are in London?" She asked. She looked over to Walter.

"We're very lucky to have him and we are even luckier that he is still alive after last nights incident. He is a great asset to this organization. Thank you, Walter..." She offered a small smile to him. "This is all I need for now."

Alucard laughed, "how sad." He disappeared and reappeared in Logan's room. He looked down to him, "you know child, you are the first human to stand up to me and actually hold their ground on any field. I must say I'm impressed but to see you like this, well lets just say, I expected more from you."

Logan simply looked at him and said, "well and here I actually thought you weren't going to be an ass, so were both sort of let down now, aren't we?"

Alucard smiled and disappeared.

Walter nodded, "thank you ma'am. Oh, and might I suggest you look through Ferguson's report as well. It provides some very interesting insights." He smiled and turned walking away as Alucard appeared through her wall.

"So you're learning more about him too? Wanting a little security just incase, eh?" He smiled looking at the photos with Logan in them from last night and he couldn't help but smile at the one where he stood or floated with completely red eyes. If he didn't know any better, he would swear he were a vampire in disguise. He looked to the other one of him ripping the vampire to shreds and another of the bite wound turning black and foaming, "More curious and curious it grows..."

Integra nodded to Walter. She grabbed Furgeson's report and sighed looking over the pictures. What Furgeson wrote, she already knew... Seras did her best to protect the troops, blah, blah, blah.. She didn't do it good enough. She looked up to Alucard, seeing that smile on his face. Her eyes narrowed. "Yes, he is an interesting find... isn't he?" She stood and walked over in front of her desk. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous of him almost. He has all that power, and he knows not how to use it..." She rubbed the cigar into the ashtray.

"A little security never killed anybody... We need all the information we can get on him. Not because if he does something wrong, or someone comes looking for him, but for reasons that the doctors came across last night."

Seras slammed her door shut and leaned against it, hissing as the open wound was placed against the cold wood. She growled and slowly slid down the door, the blood packet shooting over to her hand. She drank it slowly, her hands shaking as she did so. God, she hated him... Why didn't he just let her die? It would have been so much goddamn better. She looked over to the bed and just sighed. Laying here was good enough... She leaned her head back and closed her eyes... hopefully, the day would go fast... but the next night would go even faster.

Alucard smiled, "Jealous? No, intrigued, most certainly, yes." He chuckled, "Yes, even though he's stronger than a human, he still is so easily breakable. If only Seras would realize and well, never mind. You should take a break from all this paperwork, master, it isn't suiting you well this day. Besides for the moment it can wait, there are more pressing matters. What Logan said to you was right, their must be a spy among us either that or Ischariot is getting far bolder than ever before. Either way, you should investigate, I wonder who it is." He said as he disappeared.

Integra sat there for a minute, his voice still lingering on her mind. Her skin tingled and she twitched, chills flying up her spine. She gripped the pen tightly and started finishing the paperwork for last nights mission gone bad. She didn't have time for rest... Rest was overrated... She'd rest later. She sipped at the tea and paused, looking at one of the pictures of Logan ripping the main vampire to shreds. She smiled... "...Hm..." She smiled and started working again.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan slept most of the day but as the sun set, he awoke and sat up. He cracked his neck and pulled the iv's from his arms. He stood to the doctors amazement. They wanted to run about a dozen more tests but all he wanted was a fresh change of clothes, a long hot shower, and some food. He smiled looking about. He went to his room and got into the shower, enjoying how the shower peeled the blood, dust, and gore off of him. The water ran red with all of the blood that came off of him as he hummed. He adjusted several things as a few bones re-set themselves. All in all, he was finally feeling good for the first time in 2 days. He knew Integra would probably interrogate them both as to how the mission failed. He sighed as he exited the shower and began to dress.

Seras was walking through the mansion and she paused... He's up already? She smirked and appeared beside him, or... behind him I should say. "...See, I knew that ass was sexy." She laughed, leaning against the warm damp wall. She felt like a good laugh... she needed one. She smirked and waited for his reaction. "I have a good eye." She grinned.

Logan simply turned to her, "good evening, Seras, and how are you this fine evening? Wounds healed yet?" He smirked as he calmly went about his business. "While you're back there, could you grab the hairbrush?"

She smirked and walked towards him, grabbing the brush. She was maybe an inch away from him, looking into his eyes with a smirk written across her face. "Here." She said. She took a step closer and placed the hair brush on the counter next to him.

Logan nodded, "thanks. I suppose Integra will want to roast us over the fires today. Oh and if your waiting for a shocked reaction, well don't hold your breath, and your a vampire, so it doesn't really matter either way. Genetix programmed out all of that at a young age. I've been bathing with females at age 2 and up. They figured they didn't need to spend extra on their little science projects, that and we learned all about anatomy and physiology when we were 5." He sighed and finished dressing.

She smiled. "I'm just surprised you didn't come back with a smart remark... like you usually do." She said. She walked towards the door. "Yeah, I'm sure about it... Hopefully, it won't be too long. Because I'm not in the mood to be screamed at by a--... nevermind." She gave a smile and walked out, letting him finish. She rolled her head on her shoulders, feeling the wound on her back slowly start to heal... Maybe it was because she had actually gotten SOME sleep the night before... not much, but it was still more than she had gotten. She knew sooner or later she was going to crash and burn, and she knew that she was damn close to it.

She pulled her hair back, some of it still falling into her face. "I don't think we'll have a mission tonight... I think Alucard maybe going out to have some fun... but she'll probably want us to stay..."

Logan smiled, "temper, temper now." He laughed "Yeah, you're probably right. What with your entire unit, save for me, in a coma? That kind of is my fault but its better than them being dead, I suppose."

He sighed and walked out of his room "are you alright? That wound still hasn't healed." He looked to her, genuine concern in his eyes. If it only took him 2 days, she should have been healed in about half that time.

"I'm sure they will thank you once they wake..." She started to walk out in front of him. "I'm fine..." She said coldly. "It'll heal when I let it." She said turning back to face him. "Don't say anything to Integra, or she'll ream me about that as well... and like I said, I'm not in the mood for it. It'll take a couple of days. My body isn't used to being so exhausted, being stabbed through the chest with a bayonet, and then being blown up all in the time of a week. I'll be fine in a couple of days..." She said. She paused and knocked on Integra's door.

She looked over to Logan and then opened the door and walked inside.

He nodded, "got it." He wondered how bad this was going to be? Truth be told, he still didn't remember to much before he passed out other than incredible pain and the fact that he had to keep the roof from collapsing. So this would be a bit of an interesting ordeal to see how much of his memory loss he could keep hidden.

Integra watched as they both came in and sat down. She sipped at her tea. "I have Furgeson's report, but he wasn't there to witness what happened. None of your troops are awake yet and by reports from the doctors, they won't be for a couple of days." She looked to Seras then to Logan. "I need to know every detail of what happened when you walked into the building..."

Seras sighed. Integra probably already knew that she chose the building because she used to live there, so there was no need to put that out in the open. "...After the mission, I told all of the troops to rendezvous... I called for Doc to pick us up at the back alleyway opening, and he answered telling me that it would take less than 15 minutes... I told them all and not even five minutes later, I smelled something strange. I walked towards the back door, not expecting the rest of the band to come with me... Of course, they did... and that's how we got trapped. Once I smelled the gunpowder, the doors immediately shut. Hard metal of what I thought was steel encasing us. One of the troops that was in the doorway when the steel door came down was killed at impact." She took a deep breath. "There was no way of us getting out. I tried to phase out and I couldn't. I tried to protect them, but yet again... I couldn't because a seal or a boundary was on the steel somewhere. Logan tried to burst through the metal but couldn't and we couldn't shoot or the bullets would ricochet. I tried calling for Alucard," she paused, "but he didn't hear me. Before I could start thinking of another plan, the bombs started to go off."

"I tried to pull everyone into the center of the building and I tackled Logan to keep him from being injured... That's all I remember, Sir..."

Integra blinked and looked over to Logan. "And what do you remember?"

"Basically, what Seras had recalled." He said. "We had tried to get out of there, but none of our tactics worked." He said. "…The metal was too hard for any of us to penetrate, and after the bombs started to go off, we pulled people into the middle of the room trying to keep them from getting hurt. Seras tackled me to the ground… and as she protected me, I protected the soldiers as best I could with a shield."

Integra nodded. "I see... is that why you were so weak when they pulled you out of there?" She looked over to Seras and back to Logan. "... Alucard said something about it being a retaliation from the Ischariot... Do you think that could be the case? Seras, you felt the boundary... Did it feel like something from them?" She shrugged. "It happened so fast, I couldn't tell..." Integra nodded. "I see... I wanted to know if you have any idea of who it could be... A mole, infact... I do think we have one in our midst."

Logan looked to Integra and said, "well, that and then holding up the roof, yes." Considering this carefully… "I don't know much about Iscariot but we used to do training back at the program to seek out moles. If either you Seras or Alucard could run a telepathic scan, any mole should easily be discovered. Although if it is Iscariot, they may be prepared for that but I'm not sure."

Integra leaned back. "If they could have found them, they would have already..." She said. Seras clenched her fists slightly at the comment. "I don't know how we will do it, but we must set up an interrogation once they wake. And since your specialized in the area, I believe you will be the interrogator... Someone will be in there with you of course..."

Logan nearly recoiled when she said that he would be the one performing the sweep's, "Will I be performing surface scans or going deeper and if so how deep?" He shuddered internally, remembering their defense training. That was more pain than he could ever remember having and he disliked the feeling of digging into someone's mind; breaking down their barriers and exposing their core. He had only done it 3 times and each one had turned out to be innocent.

Integra leaned back. "If you don't wish to, I won't force you to. I'll have Walter look into it more thoroughly... and we will choose which ones... Which ones were acting suspiciously, Seras?" She asked.

"None, Sir. They were all acting the same; normal... They did their jobs and that was it."

Integra sighed. That really wasn't the answer she was looking for.

Logan thought for a moment, "I'll work in conjunction with Walter running probabilities. I'll run surface scans on all soldier's at the scene and anyone that Walter and I find as suspicious, I'll run deeper scans if I have to. Will that be satisfactory?" He looked to Integra hoping it was.

She nodded. "Yes, come back to me with any information you find. You are both dismissed." Seras stood and walked out without another word.

Logan nodded, "got it." He stood and walked out as well. He shook his head as soon as he got out of her office. "Well, this is going to be fun filled beyond belief. I should have stayed asleep." He looked to Seras and said, "well, I've got several hours of work and hundreds of gigs of data to run through. I hope at least you can have a nice evening." He sighed and began to walk off.

She watched him for a moment. I doubt it. She disappeared and reappeared down in the training area. She walked over to the shooting range... why not blast away a few targets? She pulled out her gun and loaded the special ammo in. She sighed... and looked up, seeing the targets about 200 yards away... or what was supposed to be two hundred yards. She pulled the trigger, each bullet flying the same route the other before it had.

"Victoria..." She turned, seeing the bald headed man in front of her. She put the gun down and smiled. "Furgeson... Thank you for pulling me out of there."

He nodded. "Don't mention it."


	9. Chapter 9

After several hours of data analysis on all personnel within the Hellsing ranks, every member from a janitor to Sir Integra herself had turned up some interesting results. Because of the recommendations required it was doubtful that the mole was a soldier but someone hired for cleaning, cooking, or other non-military related service was more likely. They would run scans on everyone, just to be sure. The soldiers, one by one, had began to wake up late the next day and Logan was preparing himself mentally and physically for the interrogations. He was now wearing all black including black gloves. He had been meditating for an hour in preperation. They would start from the top and work their way down, just to assuage the fears of the soldiers and others but not many new these scans were going on; Walter had recommended it.

He would be Logan'ss assistant in this, other than for his scan. Then Integra would take up the role, and Walter would not know when his scan would take place just like everyone else because that way it would be harder for the mole to erect a mental barrier. This wasn't a sure-fire method but it was better than nothing.

Logan stepped out of his room and the soldiers in the hall gave him a wide berth. He walked forward and met Walter on the way. "Well this should be interesting. I'm certain Integra isn't expecting this."

Walter nodded, "Indeed not, but if someone were to control a member of this organization, she would be the most effective and she would order this to cast suspicion away from herself. I dislike it but it must be done."

Logan nodded, "There is a 72% chance that she could be used in this manner but that would necessitate several factors. I really would like 5 seconds with this person named Maxwell. I could tell in a few moments exactly what was going on." Walter nodded as they both entered Integra's office without knocking and simply walked up to her desk, "Relax, and this wont hurt."

Integra looked up and let her glasses fall halfway down the bridge of her nose. She cocked a brow and looked over to Walter. "I see..." She looked into Logan's eyes. "...Do what you must..." She wasn't about to say no to it... It would anger the troops, and it would give the Knights of the Round Table to seek information on her... and that wouldn't be good. "Tell me what I need to do..."

Logan extended his hand, "Just relax." He paused. "If you can lower your mental barriers?" His eyes went black as he searched, learning large amounts of things but none could be considered damning or anything close. He saw no traces of their having been any telepathical contact with anyone other than Alucard. He had gone exploring quite a bit in her mind but that was not surprising. After about 2 minuets, he lowered his hand, "You're clean, my apologies ma'am."

She could feel him, almost, sifting through her mind and she had started to get a headache... but... she didn't know if that was from him or from all this damn paperwork. She nodded and gave a short lasting smile. "It's quite alright. I told you to look through everyone, and I understand that you must even look at me. How is it going...? I haven't had the time to look through your reports yet."

Logan nodded, "We've figured out that, for several reasons, that the mole is more than likely a person operating in a non-military capacity but we will of course scan the soldiers first but those are our probabilities at this time. It will take time considering that if I have to go deep on any of the soldiers it will take me time to recooperate. I'm expecting 3-4 nights; half that time if I continue round the clock."

"Don't over exert yourself. You are still recovering. I don't think you want to be back in the infirmary." She said. "Do what you can and if it takes a couple of days, that is fine. It is important, but your health is more important."

Logan nodded and turned walking out with Walter. Over the next few hours, he began to essentially kidnap soldiers and scan them. After which they were told what was going on and to keep their mouths shut. He needed a break, so he told Walter to meet him back in about a half an hour.

Seras's whole body was aching. She pulled her hair up into a small bun and walked into the bath room for a quick shower. Maybe the warmth would make her feel better, though she doubted it. She kicked the door behind her, thinking it had closed all the way and she tossed off her shoes, letting them hit the cold porcelain floor. She looked into the mirror, her crimson eyes glazing. She sighed heavily and unbuttoned her jacket laying it on the toilet seat. She leaned against the sink counter for just a moment... She was surprised Integra hadn't pulled her in to chew her out a bit more. She knew of the scans, and knew she'd probably be scanned for information as well. It's not like she could say no; Integra would have shit fit. She let her hair drop to her shoulders and she took a breath.

She reached down and pulled the shirt up over her head, hissing and biting her lip a couple of times. God, it hurt like a son of a bitch. When she didn't want it to heal, it was... but now, when she wanted it to, it wasn't. Of course that was life...

Logan was walking down the hall when he heard Seras. He cocked an eyebrow and turned, looking in through a crack in the door. He saw her lifting her shirt and the large hole was still there. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't let it heal but he decided one good turn from this morning deserved another so he slipped in and leaned against the door. "You know, I know I've got a nickname now but I think I've got one for you." He smiled slightly.

She smiled, looking into the mirror. She cracked her neck. "Yeah, and what's that?" She asked with a smile, looking down to the sink. There were small pieces of metal in her back and she could feel them. She'd get them out sooner or later. She just didn't have the strength to reach back and rip them out herself yet. She turned around to face him, her arms crossed around her chest with her hair falling into her eyes.

Logan saw something out of the corner of his eye and his smile disappeared, "turn around." When she did, he crouched and nodded, "I thought so. You've got chunks of blessed shrapnel still in your back, that wound won't close with them in there I'm guessing."

She laughed. "That's not a very good nickname." She said, looking at him through the mirror. "I'll go get them out later. I'm not in the mood for the bitchy doctors right now. Plus, they're probably still looking over the troops." She reached to her side and closed her eyes to hide the pain, ripping out a small piece. Smoke and steam pummelled off of her fingers. "Yeah, it's blessed alright." She dropped it to the floor.

Logan sighed, "you are stubborn, aren't you? Well who needs doctors when you've got a friend that has telekenesis? You want this pain to stop or what?"

Seras sighed, "Fine whatever. Just make it quick."

Logan nodded and extended his hand chunks of metal debris shot out of the hole including one that was large enough to contain writing on it, "you never know, do you?"

She let her head drop, her hands wrapping around the porcelain sink. She clenched her teeth and as he finished, white dust fell from the sink to the floor from the crushed porcelain. She looked back up into the mirror, forcing those tears that threatened to fall back behind her eyes. She let out a deep breath and almost immediately, most of the wounds healed... most of them. She gave a few deep breaths, keeping silent for a couple of minutes... "....Thank you." She said through clenched teeth. She tightened her eyes shut. "Stubborn is my middle name."

Logan smiled as he stood, "well I think you should have it changed to 'beautiful.' Call me old fashioned." He smiled as he turned to leave, holding the largest chunk which was actually rather impressive in size. "I'll take this for analysis." He smiled as he walked out.

She stood straight... did he just--? Say... what she thought he said? She blinked and nodded to him, not saying a word as she watched him leave. She turned back towards the mirror, this time making sure the door was closed. She blinked. ....Beautiful? She hadn't even heard that word in such a long time pertaining to anything other than the night... She closed her eyes and she just couldn't help but smile. For the first time in a long time, it felt like someone actually noticed her as a person... rather than a pet, or a 'police-girl'... someone actually noticed her as a woman, than a cold hard bitch. "Hm..." She smiled in the mirror.

*

Frank sighed, sitting on his cot. His hazel eyes looking out into the dark stone room. He reached up and wiped a tear away from the side of his face and closed his eyes. Had God abandoned him and his family once again? ...Pfft, what family now? He thought to himself. But he was a soldier, of the Hellsing Organization, and with everything that was happening he had no time to grieve, no time to even think about it until now. All the time he was out, he had dreamt about his kids, Danielle and Jonathon... caught in a fire back home. He could just hear them screaming for him in the ending minutes of their special little lives. He was hiding the gun underneath his thigh; he had thought about it... he was thinking, in the mission, to just walk into a group of ghouls unarmed and letting them pull him apart. No, he couldn't... He thought. He had to be strong. And now, he'd have to be even stronger... Not only for him but for his wife. God, how was his wife holding up? She didn't answer when he called the cell phone, or her mother's house. He clenched his fists. He was angry that he couldn't be there, and he was angry that he was here... still alive. Why does he even bother? He sighed.

Logan walked into Frank's room. Walter tailing him. He was still wearing black and he looked to him. "Relax and this wont hurt. Walter will ask you some questions; answer truthfully to the best of your ability." He extended his hand and his eyes went black again. He began to read surface thoughts which suddenly changed from something he couldn't quite read to anger and hostility. Pretty standard fare from what he had seen but there was something different; an anger here that wasn't born of simple invasion of privacy, or maybe even more so. One thing was for certain: he was hiding something.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He watched him and looked back up into his eyes and his face fell pale. He looked back over to Walter. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked. "I never agreed to such a thing!" He hid the gun beneath the pillow on his cot. He was afraid they'd find out, and he didn't want that... even though a part of him did.

Walter looked to him, "This has already been done to numerous other soldiers and even Integra herself. Now answer my questions. How long have you worked for the Hellsing organization? What is your current age? What is your current marital status? Who are your friends? What is your favorite color." Logan saw the barriers he put in his way, "O said relax stop fighting me or I will be forced to harm you!"

"What are you going to do? Kill me!" He stood. "Go ahead..." He looked into Logan's eyes. "I'm not telling you a goddamn thing. I do have a right to privacy." He said. He looked over to Walter. "Ask the fucking questions and I'll answer... I just don't want you digging into my mind... You may find something you don't want to find." His eyes quickly grew dangerous. He sat back down and sighed, the power from his body draining almost immediately. "I've worked for this Organization for 17 years. I am 31 years old and I am married to a woman in the United States..." He closed his eyes, clenching his fist. "...Fuck friends, and Hellsing Green is my favorite color..." He looked back up to them both.

Logan looked to him and said, "my apologies but we need a complete scan." He gritted his teeth as he forced his way past the barriers and the man began to scream but when he broke down them done. What he found made him gasp, he pulled back and the man stopped screaming. "He's... clean... I'm so ... very sorry. Walter will explain." He walked out, chocking back the sobs and rage that filled him as he turned and staggered out.

Walter turned to him and said, "We have very strong reason to believe that there is a mole in this organization, and that he or she led to the near death's of the entire first action unit." He looked over his shoulder at Logan's retreating form and said, "I'm very sorry but we had to make sure." He turned and left the room but couldn't find logan, who had made it all the way to his room before he collapsed crying and literally sobbing on the floor of his room. He slammed his fists, then his head, into the floor creating a rather large dent. He began to scream with pain and anger, but what made it worse was that the emotions weren't his, and blood trickled down from his eyes, as if he were crying blood.

Frank growled as Walter walked out and pulled himself up from the floor. "FUCK!" He screamed, kicking the bed flipping it over. He punched the wall, slamming his head against the cement wall, tears rushing down his cheeks.

Seras jumped, hearing Logan screaming and she appeared before him, kneeling. She tilted her head. "....Logan? What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked. She looked up to see Walter coming from one of the troops rooms. She looked back down to Logan. She paused... and reached over, wiping some of the crimson tears from his eyes. "....Logan." She said again...

Logan looked to Seras trying to restrain the emotions running rampant in his mind. "These aren't my... emotions." He said between sobs. "I had to deep scan a soldier.. He just lost both of his kids, and I can't control the emotions right now. I just need time." He said still crying.

She inched forward and looked into his eyes. She reached up and wiped the rest of the tears away. She grabbed his hand from pounding the floor. "You did what you had to do... I am sure he didn't want anyone to know, but I am sure it was for the best. Integra would like to know, and I'm sure he'd like to go back home to visit the rest of his family. You had reason to be suspicious, I'm sure. You did what you had to, to insure the safety of this organization and to cross him out as a suspect. Would have rather had him just... disappear? Like all the rest that has betrayed the Hellsing Organization... at least you could find the truth..." Her fingers traced over his knuckles and she looked back into his eyes... something about her was different. ...Very different.

Logan nodded finally able to gain some semblance of order in his mind. "Yes but oh, do I hate that." He said slowly as he stood. "I have to report to Integra." He sat on his bed the bleeding finally stopped, "But I think I'll stay here for the moment." He looked up. "Thank you, Seras." He closed his eyes for a moment as Walter walked in.

"You're Welcome, Logan." She smiled back to Logan before she walked through one of the walls. Her strength was returning, thank God. She didn't think the metal that was in her back was blessed, but it was a good thing Logan saw it... if he didn't, she would have been dead in a couple of days. She paused... Where the hell was that bast---I mean, Alucard? She smirked.

"Are you alright, Logan?" Walter asked, worry apparent in his eyes.

He nodded, "yes, 2 things; tell Integra that I am strongly recommending him for immediate sabatical for at least 2 months and then counceling for the next six months after he returns. Second, I have run an analysis on the writing found on that chunk of metal, it fits with the other writing styles of the Iscariot."

Walter nodded and walked up to Integra's office and gave his and Logan's reports. "And I'd like to throw my recommendation in along with his, upon the matter of the soldier. He apparently suffered some sort of horrible tragedy. I don't know what, only Logan does and he didn't say." He looked to her.

"Well at least now we know who preformed the attack, and who to go after, so what should we do? Inform the queen or go after them ourselves?" Integra wondered.

Walter considered it himself for a moment, "I don't need to remind you that this is a breech of international treaty between our country's and organizations, Sir Integra."

Integra sighed. "Yes, I do know this... Seras acted upon Self defense. We all know that, but they will probably find it to be overkill. But this was a deliberate attack on our troops and our organization." She paused. "I do believe we should do both. I will go to the Queen myself directly and tell her of the situation... Of the troops we have, get them ready to--" She paused again. "Have Logan, Seras, and Alucard get ready. They will be the only ones deployed tonight. In Ferguson's report, he said that he saw someone on top of the next building. We'll just have to see who it was." She raked her hands through her hair. "Get the soldier a ticket for the states and make sure he knows that he doesn't need to come back unless he absolutely wants to. He will still be getting paid for his time."

Walter nodded, "Very well, ma'am. I'll do so immediately." He turned and walked out to make the special flight arrangements.

Logan had finally regained control and decided that he should just go for a walk so he did inside and outside. He nearly covered every square meter of the place, save the basement and Integra's office. He was trying to force away the guilt of what he had done, it was always terrible, especially when he made such a mistake.

Seras sighed, sipping on what was left of a blood packet. She tossed it away and turned, her eyes fading on the darkness surrounding her. Hm, she thought. He must be... busy. She grinned and disappeared herself. She looked around from the rooftop and cocked a brow, seeing Logan just walk around. She watched him closely... just watched him. He looked like he needed to be alone for a bit. She could feel his feelings, but he didn't need to be hard on himself. He did what he had to do... By now, the soldier was on a plane back home and he was probably happy, relieved and thankful that he had a chance to do so. She sighed... _Smile, _she sent to Logan. _The night is much more beautiful when you do so. _She grinned and looked back up to the moon.

Logan looked up and saw Seras and walked over and leapt up on the roof. He looked to her, "sorry its just hard after something like that. So much emotion, not my own, and trying to shove it away. It takes a lot out of me but I'm okay now. I just needed to walk a bit and clear my head. I wonder how much longer it will take to find this mole; I think this easily classifies as my top ten least favorite things to do; right up there with bathing in shit and scraping nails against a chalk board."

She laughed and looked over to him. "Well, it's what you had to do. It's what we all have to do." She looked out. "Sometimes we have to do things we don't like to do... Even if we know that parts of it are wrong. We must. It is our duty, it is our job..." She smiled and laughed again. "I bet that night, when we arguing over you coming with me... I bet you never thought you'd be sitting on a rooftop next to the same bitch that brought you here." She smirked. "...We need to find this mole as soon as possible. They all know we are looking, so I am sure he or she is on the beat. Sir Integra ordered that no one leave, but... how are we supposed to do that with so many vampires and ghouls out and about. You, Alucard, and I can only do so much in one night. We're not superheroes..."

Logan laughed. "but sure we are. Super Logan, Super Seras and THE THING!" He laughed harder so hard he fell down again. "Yeah well, I suppose I didn't and I suppose we can't be everywhere at once. All though I feel like I'm in a thousand places at once, all here in England. I don't know, just more weirdness."

She laughed again, harder than she had since she was what she was. She looked over to him and paused, her eyes glistening in the night... and in that moment, she couldn't help but feel something she never thought she would ever again. The warmth rested at the pit of her chest, wrapping around her cold dead heart... it almost felt like it was beating again. She looked away and gave a small sigh... but it wasn't like normal. "The thing..." She smiled. "I'm sure he'll love that." She smirked and looked back up. "Everything about this place is weird. I was born here and I'm still not used to it all."

"Yeah now all we have to do is go put up posters." He chuckled. "You know, it just might turn out to be a wonderful night after all."

Just at that point, Alucard appeared. "Then again?"

Alucard laughed, "the thing? I like it. You know you're the first human that's seen me for anything close to who I am, but in answer to your odd feelings maybe you can tell me why I found this?" He tossed him a folder and it held some pictures. Each one held a field of soldiers all standing perfectly still, with their heads down and it looked as if they were all asleep. They all were fully and heavily armed and they all held the Genetex badge on their shoulder.

Logan looked at the picture and went several shades paler.

Seras stood and sighed. Damnit, why did he have to ruin it? He ruins every damn thing. She looked down to the pictures, to Logan and then to Alucard. "...What the hell is this?" The boundary went straight back up. She bent down and pulled up on of the pictures: a close up one of the unconscious soldiers. She cocked a brow and looked to Logan.

Logan shook his head and said, "Where? how close are they exactly how many?"

Alucard laughed, "oh aren't you..."

"TELL ME" Logan yelled his eyes going black.

"5.7 miles there were about 1000 of them, why?" Logan shook his head, "Oh to borrow one of your expressions, fuck me sideways. Not good, they've brought the entire batallion here. These are genetically created super-soldiers but their not like me, their all brainless clones. Merely an extention of my will. I was supposed to be some telepathic commander and that's why they gave me the processing abilities so I could act as my own general; leading my telepathically led warriors and now they've brought them here! To track me… With all my combat, I must have activated the dormant portion of my brain. They deemed the project failed when I was a child and scrapped the hole thing but now, ok, this is at once good and bad; good because I now have an army at my disposal, bad because their no doubt being tracked probably every piece of gear has a tracking device on it. So were I to bring them here it would lead an army of x9's or better to my location."

She sighed heavily. "Why didn't you take this to Integra first, Alucard?" She growled lowly. She looked into Logan's eyes and then passed the forests surrounding the Hellsing mansion. "We need to take it to her, she must know.. because if something was to happen, well..." She sighed and pulled up the pictures.

Logan looked to Alucard and walked up to him, no trace of fear in his voice. "The next time you feel like you need to go searching into my past... DON'T! I ever catch you doing this again, I will kick your ass and you know that if you piss me off enough, I have enough power to take you down. Maybe not out but down so listen to me carefully LEAVE ME ALONE, you sick twisted son of a bitch!"

Alucard's smile faded and then returned as a smile that would scare any human senceless but Logan didn't move an inch.

Seras could cut the tension with a knife and eat it too. She looked into Alucard's eyes... she knew he could see that their fight would be a very good one, and she wasn't sure if he was certain he'd win. She clenched her fists. "We need to go to Integra with this... Logan... come. We don't have time for this." She looked to Alucard. So that's what he was doing... She cocked a brow. Why would he do that? That wasn't like him... Sneak, she thought.

Alucard looked to him, "you've got guts, go tell Integra." He simply smiled and disappeared.

Logan sighed, "sorry, Seras. I, just… He drives me nuts. Here we are, actually enjoying ourselves and the thing is out snooping. Well lets go." He smiled slightly as he jumped off the roof and landed on the floor. He walked up to Integra's office and knocked. He entered and said, "my apologies, Sir Integra but when it rains it pours."

He put the folder on her desk, "apparently Genetix thought it would be grand to bring my, until recent, clone telepathic puppet army to England. I must have in my recent battles somehow unlocked that part of my mind. They deemed the project failed when I was still a child but that's why they gave me the intelligence of a general and all his support so that i could literally lead my own telepathic drone army. Good news and bad news; good news, I have an army that's now at my disposal. Bad news, they've no doubt tagged every piece of hardware on them and if I bring them here, so come an army of x9's or better."

Integra looked down to the pictures and back up to him. "So they've come for you have they?" She said. "As I told you before, you will be protected by the army... and Seras of course." If she can, she thought. She was very surprised, very shocked at both what they were, and what Logan was telling her they could do. Her eyes narrowed. She truthfully, didn't know what she could do. "I guess your best bet, Logan, is to stay out of their sights... Now, isn't it?"

Logan nodded, "but their using them to track me somehow but I'm going to see if I can activate them and make them well, self destruct. Short of that, well, I'll have them strip every piece of armor and weaponry and have them report to a neutral site where we can watch and wait and see what happens. If they aren't tracked then we can take control of the 1000 and that's one hell of a boost to your numbers."

Integra nodded, simply because she didn't know what else they could possibly do. And... it would be a nice addition to the numbers. She looked into his eyes. "Do what you must to protect this organization, the soldiers, and yourself..."

Logan nodded, "I'll get to it, it'll take some time but I'll begin immediatly." He turned and walked out and headed to his room. He sat down and tried to remember what they told him the first time. A flashback ran a shiver down his spine, _"Now 393, focus on linking with the soldier. He is nothing but a drone, a puppet, and you are his master. Attempt to access his mind, you will find it blank but you may give it purpose." _Logan began going through the steps for initiation of contact and before he knew it he was standing in the middle of a room; it was empty. He tried to activate the bomb in the base of its skull and activate it, but he found it removed. He then looked to the others and one by one he added minds to his collective. He could control all of them simutaneously and as one they dropped their weapons, stripped their armor and ran a frequency scan on the rest of their clothing.

He instructed them to use whatever means necessary for a stealth egress and rendevouz at coordinates that was a huge empty field in the middle of nowhere. Hwatched as they silently killed the guards and loaded the helecoptors after setting the base for self-destruct. They took off just as a squad of x9's emerged and began to fire at them. The base exploded and he felt a slight rumble. He told them to maintain orders and await further commands before he suddenly found himself exhausted but in his own room.

Seras was leaning against his doorway, watching him. "Welcome back," she said. "It's been a couple of hours." She said as she walked forward. "...Rest up, I was just told we're going out on missions tomorrow... Alucard, You and I... all over the area... alone... Integra doesn't want any of the soldiers to leave the building... she sent me to make sure you had everything taken care of."

Logan nodded, a few hours he knew it had taken a while, "yeah at least 5 or 6 x9's out of commission. We'll see what goes on then send someone out to the coordinates I wrote down with an rf scanner and make sure their still not low-jacked." He smiled, "well, other than Alucard and my adventures in telepathy, I had a nice night Seras. Hopefully we can do this again sometime, you know minus the catastrophe's."

She smiled and nodded. "I see... and yes, maybe. But our lives are the catastrophe called Hellsing. I've gotten used to it mostly. It's one of the reasons why not a lot of things surprise me anymore." Her hands were crossed over her chest. "Daylight is coming soon... Have a good day's rest, Logan. Sleep well..." That was something she wished she could do as she turned to walk out.

Logan nodded and he stood and said, "you too." He laid down in bed and thought about all that was going on. What was happening was odd to say the least but if what he thought was happening, was happening, things would only get better, and weirder of course. He fell asleep though still worried about the drones.

Seras walked out and into her own bedroom from the darkness that peeled from around her. She looked to the bed. Eh, why bother. She sat in one of the wooden chairs and propped her feet up... Rest, rest, rest, how was she supposed to rest? She closed her eyes but everything in her head made them immediately open again. Fuck... She tried to get comfortable, but that didn't work either. Ugh! She said... she grabbed her guns and started to clean them... It was better than sleep anyway.


End file.
